Finally
by lindsay77
Summary: This fic takes place in early 2010. It is right after Franco kidnaps Sam and Lulu and Jason and Dante save them. Franco is not a factor in this fic as you will see in the first chapter. This is about the story I wanted to see happen between them after that. WARNING: MILD SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Jason sat at her bedside holding her hand and staring at her. She was so pale and still that he was scared she was more than just unconscious. Jason could not remember ever being as scared as when he found out she was missing and that Franco had her. Just when they got to the second location where Lulu was, Lucky was on them yelling and screaming that his sister could have died just so he could save girlfriend. Jason was trying to shield Sam as much as he could from Lucky that he didn't notice Sam had gone white in the face. Lulu had asked her if she was aright but before she could answer she screamed in pain and grabbed doubled over. Jason caught her before she went to her knees and lifted her into his arms. "Sam, baby what's wrong?" "Jason, my stomach…" was all she got out before she passed out. Jason yelled for the paramedics to bring a stretcher. They didn't waste any time and got her right to the hospital where she had been admitted an hour ago.

Jason called Alexis and she had rushed right over. She was outside talking to Sam's doctor as Jason sat beside her now. He didn't know what could possibly be wrong with her. He had seen her the day before and she was fine. She was better than fine actually. Yesterday was the day he finally told her that he loved her. He had wanted to tell her for months but he knew that Sam wasn't ready to hear it. He knew that he needed to build her trust back before he told her how he felt. But because he didn't know if Franco was going to get the best of him or not, he decided to tell her just in case Franco did. When she told him the words back, Jason felt like he could breathe easy. It didn't matter his life around him was going to hell, all that mattered was Sam loved him. He had finally got her back in his life and she loved him. But because he was allowing Franco to screw with him, he decided it would be best to distance himself from her for a while. But just like the last time he did that, it back fired on him and only made things worse.

He reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair off her face when he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Alexis walk into the room followed by Patrick and Dr. Lee. Jason stood up as they all walked into the room and closed the door. "What is going on?" he asked. He looked at Dr. Lee and said "Why are you here?" "Jason, Patrick and Dr. Lee have something to tell you." Alexis said. Alexis had been crying he could tell but he was a little thrown by the small smile she had on her lips. He looked to the two doctors and said "Is Sam going to be ok?" Patrick nodded his head and said "She is going to be just fine. She was severely dehydrated and that is why she passed out. She is not hurt badly. She has no signs of a concussion and she was not sexually assaulted." Jason closed his eyes and blew out a breath. Franco was a sadistic freak and he was terrified that since he had Sam alone he would… he didn't even want to think about it. "You're sure? She is not hurt in any serious way? He did nothing to her?" Patrick shook his head and said "Other than not allowing her the food and water she needed, no." Jason nodded his head and looked to Alexis. She again smiled at him and he could tell it was not forced. She was genuine. "Jason, there is something you need to know."

He looked over and saw that Dr. Lee had walked closer to him and was standing in front of him. "Because of Sam's symptoms, we needed to run several tests on her. We wanted to make sure we covered everything." Jason nodded his head and said "Ok but I don't…" "One of the tests that we ran was a pregnancy test." She interrupted him. Jason's heart stopped for a second. Pregnancy test? He didn't understand how they needed to do that. Because of him, Sam was never going to be able to have any kids. "What…what are you talking about?" he asked on a whisper. Dr. Lee looked over at Sam laying on the bed and then back to him. She smiled and said "Sam is pregnant, Jason." Jason sucked in a breath and stumbled back a little. He found his balance fast and steadied himself. "Jason? Are you ok?" Alexis asked. It took Jason a while to fins his voice but he nodded to her. He looked back to Dr. Lee and said "What do you mean Sam is pregnant? You said…" "I know. But miracles do happen. Sam came in last week for he checkup but I got distracted and wasn't able to review her results right away. I just did and the scar tissue seems to have healed a great deal. I have never seen anything like it. It is not healed completely but compared to where it was, it is an unbelievable difference." she said. Jason was listening to the words but he was having a hard time believing them. He was afraid to.

"What does that mean for Sam and the baby?" he asked. She smiled at him and said "It means that there is a very good chance that Sam can have a normal pregnancy and carry to term." Jason felt the tears well in his eyes at what she says. He looked down at Sam and then to her stomach. His baby was inside there. He cleared his throat and said "What is the risk?" "There is always a risk with every pregnancy." Dr. Lee said. "But Sam's will be special. She will need to be monitored closely and avoid any and all stress. There is a slight risk that she could go into labor prematurely but it is very small. I know that she is a PI but it is very important that she not do any stressful or dangerous cases. My suggestion would be she not do any field work at all. But if she can keep her blood pressure down and not put her body through anything major than I see no reason why in 7 ½ months, you won't be meeting your beautiful baby." She smiled at him. "And as soon as she is awake we can do an ultra sound and you too can see your baby." Jason closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely from them. He sat back down and grabbed Sam's hand in his again. He looked to Patrick and asked "When will she be awake?" "Well considering her body needs as much rest as it can I would think she will sleep through the night. We will monitor both her and the baby all night and make sure everything is ok. If she is well tomorrow she will be able to go home." He nodded and looked over to Alexis. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. He stood up and walked over to the doctors. He stuck his hand out for Patrick and said "Thank you." Patrick shook his hand and smiled. "Of course. And congratulations." Jason turned to Dr. Lee and said "I don't know how to thank you. You have been amazing to Sam ever since she found out…" Jason couldn't bring himself to say it. "I am so happy that you and Sam have finally gotten this chance. Take care of her and that will be thank you enough." Jason nodded his head and said "I will." The doctors made their way out of the room and left Jason and Alexis alone with Sam.

Alexis walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the head. She sat down in the chair next to her and looked to Jason. "I know that you and I have always had our differences especially when it comes to Sam. But right now she is going to need the both of us and I need to know that the freak that has become obsessed with you will not come after…" "Franco is no longer an issue." He told her. Alexis looked at him skeptically and asked "What do you mean by that? And I want the entire truth not the vague version." Jason sighed and said "Franco was stupid enough to be at the warehouse where he was holding Sam. When I busted the door down she was locked in some glass box and he was taking pictures of her." A look of disgust came over Alexis's face. "But you said he isn't an issue? Does that mean permanent? Or Manny Ruiz permanent?" Jason looked her dead in the eye and said "You can't survive without a head." He expected a look of shock or look of fear to come across her face. But instead all he saw was a look of contentment. As if she were glad. And he got that confirmation when she said "Good." Alexis looked back to her daughter brushed her fingers over her face. She kissed her cheek and got up. "I need to get home to the girls and tell them that Sam is ok. We will be in the morning to see her. I know that you will want time to tell her everything and I am going to respect that." she said looking at him. Jason nodded his head and said "Thank you." Alexis smiled at him again and got her things together. She stopped next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know what this means to you as well. And I want you to know that I am very happy for the both of you." Jason smiled softly at her.

Jason watched her close the door behind her as she walked out. He looked back over to Sam and could swear that she had gotten more of her color back. He walked over to her bedside and sat back down in the chair. He looked at her sleeping and could not believe what he was just told. He laid his hand over her still flat stomach and felt the emotions well up inside of him. He softly caressed her belly and leaned over and placed a kiss to it. He and Sam were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam heard the beeping first. That is what woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jason. He was lying down next to her in the bed. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. Then she remembered. Being rescued by Jason. Going to find Lulu. And then feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She must have passed out because the last thing she remembered was Jason picking her up in his arms. She looked back over to Jason and even in his sleep she could see the worry lines on his face. She smiled and softly touched his cheek. The moment she did his eyes popped open. "Sam?" he placed a hand to her stomach and asked "Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" Sam shook her head "I'm fine. What happened?" Jason sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I remember my stomach hurting and passing out but why?" she asked. Jason pulled back and said "Are you thirsty? Or hungry?" he asked. Sam looked at him and said "No, but I would like to know what happened to me." Jason saw that she had a nervous look on her face and he didn't want to scare her.

"The doctors said that everything is fine. You passed out because of dehydration. But you are going to be ok and if you felt like it you could go home today." Sam smiled and said "I feel fine. I don't know why my stomach hurt like that but it feels fine now. When can I go home?" she asked. "They might need to run some test before but Sam; there is something I need to tell you." Sam's smiled fell. "What? Is it Franco? He didn't hurt Lulu did her?" "No! No he didn't. Lulu is fine. She is home and resting and she is going to be ok." Sam looked at him confused and asked "When what is it?" Jason took a deep breath and picked up her hand and kissed it. "When you came in last night, they wanted to run a bunch of tests to make sure that everything was ok." He explained. "Well that's normal, right?" "Yeah it is. But one of the tests they ran," he paused and smiled at her "was a pregnancy test."

Sam felt her heart start to beat rapidly. Her mouth went completely dry. "What?" Jason placed his hands on either side of her face and made sure she was looking directly at him. "They ran a pregnancy test on you. And it came back positive. You're pregnant Sam." his smile got wider. Sam's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head "But…I can't…" she sobbed out. "Yes, you can. Dr. Lee looked at your test results from last week and she said that a lot of the scar tissue had healed. She thinks that there is a really good chance that everything will be ok." Sam started to sob harder and say "I can't go through that again…" Jason laid his forehead to hers and said "You won't. Sam I promise you that you will not go through it again. We are going to need to take precautions. You are not going to be able to do anymore field work. We need to make sure that your blood pressure stays normal but other than that, everything is fine." Sam just cried harder at his words. "Baby, that is not helping your blood pressure." He held her close and moved his hand up and down her back soothing her.

After a few moments Sam's sobs stopped and she just listened to his heart beat against her ear. "Sam, look at me." Sam pushed back and looked up into his smiling face. "Everything is going to be ok. We will be having this baby. I am not going to let anything happen to either one of you." he said placing his hand on her belly. Sam placed her hand over his and asked "Are you ok with this? I mean with Jake…" Jason leaned forward and kissed her quiet. "Jake is where he belongs, Sam. I love him, you know that and I would love nothing more than to be a part of his life, but I am not going to be. I don't want to disrupt what they have. Jake is happy and healthy. That is all I care about. But this one," he said caressing her belly "this one is special. I have never imagined having a child with any other woman but you. And as much as I love Jake, he is Lucky's son in every way that matters." Sam looked in to his eyes and saw the glee in them. "You really want this baby?" she asked in wonder. Jason laughed and kissed her head. "More than anything" Sam smiled at him.

Before they could say anything else the door to Sam's room opened and Dr. Lee walked in. she smiled when she saw that Sam was awake. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked. Sam wiped her eyes and smiled at her. "I feel really great." Dr. Lee smiled wider and says "I am so happy for you, Sam. We have been monitoring you all night and everything looks great. So I don't see any reason why you can't go home. But I thought that maybe before you go, you two might like to have an ultra sound done." Sam cocked her head and asked "You can do one this early?" Dr. Lee nodded and said "Yes. We won't be able to tell the sex just yet but considering you are 7 weeks pregnant, we should be able to hear the heart beat." Sam gasped and felt a fresh new batch of tears in her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically and said "Yes." Dr. Lee laughed and said "Ok, I will go and get the room set up and I will be back in a few minutes for you, and then you can go home." They both nodded and Dr. Lee left. Jason laid back and pulled Sam into him. Sam laid her head on his chest and they both just laid there in the quiet. Until the door burst open "Sam!" they jerked to see Molly and Kristina running into the room. Molly came running over to her side and threw her arms around her. "Are you ok?" she said. Sam smiled as Alexis came running in behind them. "Please tell me they didn't wake you?" she said a little breathlessly. Sam laughed and said "No they didn't. And I am fine Molly. They doctors are letting me go home today." "Are you sure? We know what happened." Kristina said.

Jason spoke up and said "The doctors checked her over and they have been keeping an eye on her all night. They want to run one more test and then she will be free to go." "What test?" they asked. "Um girls, can you give me a minute to talk to your sister and Jason alone?" Alexis said. "Go and get a bottle of water from the vending machine for your sister. I'm sure she is pretty thirsty after the night she had." "Translation; she just wants us gone." Kristina said "That's not true. No get out." She shooed them from the room and then turned back to Jason. "She knows." He said before she could ask. Alexis smiled at her daughter came over and hugged her. "How do you feel?" she asked. Sam pulled back and smiled at her mom "Amazing." Alexis kissed her cheek and said "I am so happy for you, baby." To say Sam was shocked would be an understatement. "You are?" Sam asked. Alexis sat down beside her and said "I know I have not been a good mother to you. And I could give you a million excuses but they are not good enough. I was a bitch of the first order and I am not scared to admit it. I am ashamed of it though. I have judged you and Jason and truth be told I have no reason too. Or right. And I am very sorry for the way I have let our relationship turn out. But I am hoping that we can have a second chance because I would love nothing more than to be here for you and Jason."

Sam was left speechless. She had not expected Alexis to ever admit anything like that. She looked to Jason and saw that he was smiling. Sam looked back to her mom and said "I would really like that." Alexis let the tears fall and she embraced her oldest child and thanked God for allowing her to have another chance. The door opened again but instead of it being the girls like she thought it would be it was Monica. "Sam? I just heard you were here. Are you ok?" Sam nodded her head and said "Yeah, I'm good. I am being released in about an hour. Come in there is something me and Jason want to tell you." Monica came into the room and Sam looked up at Jason. She saw the nervous look he had on his face but she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "What is going on? Are you ok?" she asked. Sam smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I am perfectly fine." Sam looked up to Jason a silently told him he needed to be the one to tell her. Jason took a deep breath and looked at him mom. "What we wanted to tell you is that Sam and I are going to have a baby." Monica froze. She looked at her son and then to Sam, who had a bid smile on her face. "You're…you're pregnant?" Sam nodded her head and said "I am." Monica sucked in a breath covered her mouth. "Oh my…are you ok? What about…" she asked. "Dr. Lee said that there is no high risk. Sam should be able to carry to term and deliver with no complications. Everything will be fine." Monica smiled through the tears and said "You're gonna have a baby?" Sam laughed and said "Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby." She came over to Sam and gave her a strong hug and said "Congratulations, sweetheart." "Congratulations to you too grandma."

They all laughed and then Monica walked over to her son and gave him a hug as well. "Thank you for telling me." Dr. Lee came through the door and said "Oh, I can come back…" "No!" Jason and Sam said at the same time. "No that's ok. We want to do this now." Sam told her. She smiled and said "Ok, well the room is all set up and ready for you." "What are you doing?" Alexis asked. "We are having the first ultra sound done today." Sam said. Both Monica and Alexis beamed. "And then I get to go home." Sam said. "So why don't we get this done." Dr. Lee wheeled a wheelchair into the room and Jason helped Sam out of the bed and into the chair. "I am going to take your sister's home and I will bring them by in a couple of days. I know that they two of you will want some time to yourself to process everything. But I can't promise that they won't be texting you at all hours of the day." She smiled. Sam laughed and said "Thank you. I promise that we will tell the girls and everyone else soon I just want to let it sink in before we do." Monica and Alexis said goodbye and they left the room. "Ok, you ready you see your baby, mom and dad?" Dr. Lee asked. "Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Sam walked into her apartment. They wanted some time alone and Jason's penthouse was a magnet for trouble. He called and told both Sonny and Carly that he needed a few days with Sam to make sure she was ok. Carly asked a bunch of questions but Jason just told her the he wanted to make sure that she was going to be ok. And he asked her to respect the time that they needed to be alone. He knew that she knew he wasn't telling her everything but he didn't care. He just wanted a few days with Sam to process everything before he went back to his hectic life. Sam and Jason had already decided that they weren't going to say anything to anyone until after the first trimester. They didn't want to jinx anything by telling everyone and then something happening. They knew it would be hard but they had to do it. Jason was going to have a hard time with the amount of work he does and making sure that Sam is ok. Sam promised that she would not be doing anymore field work. It was going to be difficult to say no to the cheating spouse cases but she needed to think of her baby first.

"Sit." Jason said pointing to the couch. Sam smiled and said "I am not hurt anymore, Jason. I'm not in any pain and I feel fine. You don't have to treat me like a piece of glass." "Right now, you are to me." he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. He then went to go and start a fire. Sam watched him and smiled at the thought of this man being the father of the baby growing inside her. Something she had always wanted but was convinced she would never have. And now by the grace of God, they had their little miracle. Jason set up the screen in front of the fire and moved back to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. Sam sighed as she leaned her head on his chest and felt him mover his hand to her belly. He kissed her forehead and said "Are you hungry? You should probably eat since you haven't all day." At the mention of food Sam's stomach rumbled and made Jason laugh. "Yeah, I thought so." He kissed her one last time before he got up and headed toward the kitchen. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He looked to Sam and, figuring it was Carly, put his finger to his lip. Sam smiled and shook her head. The knock sounded again followed but a voice saying "Sam, Jason? Are you there? It's Lucky."

Jason got a cold look on his face and Sam shook her head. "Be nice. He didn't mean any of it. He was scared about Lulu. Now open the door." Jason hung his head and blew out a breath. He walked to the door and opened it. The man that he saw standing there was not the man he saw last night. This man looked broken. Jason could tell he had been crying. "Hey" Lucky said. "I tried you at your place but Spinelli said you had taken Sam here. I don't want to interrupt but I really need to tell you both something." Jason turned to Sam and she had a worried look on her face. "Come in." Jason said. Lucky walked in and said "How are you doing?" to Sam. "I'm fine. The doctors said I was just dehydrated. Lucky, are you ok?" she asked, worried for her friend. "No, I'm not but I need to say this." He turned to look to Jason. "I am really sorry about yesterday. I was worried about Lulu and I let my emotions get the best of me and I said things I swear I didn't mean. I know that you did what you could and I don't blame you for going to Sam. I appreciate you calling Dante and telling him where to go. And the bottom line is that both Sam and Lulu are ok thanks to you." He turned to Sam and said "And I am so sorry if I contributed in any way to what you went through last night… "Lucky," Jason said. He stopped talking and turned to a man that he had come to respect and trust despite their past. "What is going on?"

Lucky took a deep breath and said "I just came from Nikolas's. I wanted to let him know that our sister was ok." Sam narrowed her eyes and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What did he say?" Sam asked. "I uh…I didn't get a chance to talk to him. He was too busy having sex with my fiancé." Jason closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Sam was in complete shock. She knew that they had kissed because Jason told her but she didn't think that they would ever cross that line. "Lucky, I am so sorry." Sam whispered. Lucky shook his head and said "You know, since we got engaged she has been different. She has been distant but at the same time clingy. She just wasn't herself. And you would figure that because I have been here before I should know the signs but," he shook his head "I am still as blind as ever." "You don't want to believe the bad in people, man. That's not a bad thing." Jason tried. "Lucky, please tell me you know this is not your fault?" Sam said. "Isn't it? I mean I pushed her to get engaged again. I wanted to build a life together again and practically forced her to as well." "Bullshit." Jason said.

Lucky looked at him in shock. "Elizabeth made a choice. One that she knew damn good and well was going to hurt you, one that she knew the consequences of because she had done it before." Sam got a sympathetic look on her face. "I played my part in that the first time. I completely broke apart two people's lives for something I knew wasn't worth it and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. But at the end of the day no body forced me to do it. I could blame it on anything I wanted to but in the end I made that choice. Just like Elizabeth did now. You cannot tell me that she didn't know this would kill you if you ever found out. She knew and if it mattered at all, it didn't matter for long." Jason saw the pain flash in his eyes and said "It hurts but don't let this control you." By the time Jason was done he also had tears in his eyes. Thinking about what he had done to Sam had always been hard. "Lucky, Jason is right." He looked at Sam as she continued "You saw firsthand what I went through. How I let what Jason and Liz did control me. I became a person that I could not stand and I did things that were inexcusable. Please don't let Nikolas and Elizabeth do that to you. You don't deserve that and neither do the boys."

Lucky thought about what they were saying and decided they were right. "You know, on the way over to the penthouse I passed by Jakes. I turned into the parking lot and just sat there, actually willing myself to go inside. But I just couldn't do it. I kept seeing Cam and Jake's faces and what it would mean for them." He looked at Jason "You trust me to raise Jake and do what is best for him. And I know that it isn't easy to see. But I do what you to know that no matter what goes on between me and Elizabeth; Jake will always be my number one priority along with Cam." Jason nodded his head and said "I know that you will. I trust you." then men shared a look a look of respect before Lucky said "There is something else you need to know." He sighed and went on "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep going through situations like this that pin the two of us against each other. You may not be in his life now but you are Jake's father and that means something to me. I can't be the one to help put you away." Jason shook his head "Lucky…" "No Jason. This is something that I have thought long and hard about. I didn't just decide to do it on impulse."

Jason looked over to Sam, who had a shocked look on her face. His eyes went back Lucky's and asked "Are you sure?" Lucky nodded his head. "Yeah I am not sure what I am going to do but I have some money saved up that I will be ok until I figure it out." A thought came to Sam as she heard Jason say "Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask." "Actually I might have an idea about what you can do." Sam spoke up. The men turned to her. She looked Jason in the eyes and he saw what she was talking about. "Are you sure?" he asked her out loud. "Yes. I mean, other than you there is no one I would rather trust. He knows the ropes and has the training. He's perfect." "Um, guys? What are you talking about?" Lucky butted in. "Well…" Jason started to say. He looked to Sam and motioned for her to continue. She rolled her eyes and said "I'm pregnant." Lucky's eyes got round and he froze in place. "You're what?" he asked Sam smiled and repeated "I'm pregnant." Lucky shook himself from his daze and said "But I thought the doctors said you couldn't get pregnant?" "They did but to make a long story short some of the scar tissue has healed in the last few years and Dr. Lee thinks that I have a really good chance of carrying to term as long as I take it easy." Lucky turned to look at Jason and saw that he was smiling at her. "Sam…that is… that's amazing!" he smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to Jason and shook his hand. "Congratulations man." "Thanks. Outside of our mothers, you are the only one to know."

"Why did you guys tell me?" "Because I need a favor from you" Sam said. "Anything." He replied. "Well, Sam isn't going to be doing anymore field work. With the baby she can't be out there running away from crazy people and falling off of buildings." He gave her a look. "And..?" Lucky pressed "And I am going to need someone to do all of that. The majority of my cases are cheating spouses and I can't be going on stakeouts all night long. We are a pretty new business and I can't just close up shop and Bernie still isn't comfortable with Spinelli doing that stuff yet and to be honest nether am I. I don't want him to get into a situation where he can't handle himself. So I was hoping that maybe you would take over?" she finished. Lucky looked a little shocked. "Are you sure? I mean you would be ok with me doing that?" Sam nodded her head "Yeah, it would help me out knowing I wouldn't have to close the office and I know it would be in good hands. We can run it by Bernie after you put your notice in at the PCPD. And if you like it maybe by the time I come back you can be a partner." She smiled.

Lucky didn't know what to say. I mean he didn't think of himself as much of a PI but now that he had the opportunity, maybe it was something he should look into. "Ok, yeah I'll do it." Sam clapped her hands together and said "Oh, thank you so much." She jumped up and hugged him. "Hey, hey take it easy." Jason said. Sam rolled her eyes and said "You are going to get on my nerves." Jason smiled sweetly at her and said "And you will love every minute of it." She smiled at him and Lucky laughed. "And that is my cue to leave." "Oh you don't have to go." They both told him. "Thanks but I have to go and pick up the boys from school. Elizabeth told me she was working a double shift and that's why she couldn't." Jason and Sam both looked at him and Jason said "Are you going to be ok?" Lucky nodded and said "Yeah, I am. I have two people that depend on me to be. And I realized today that they are all I need." He shook Jason's hand and kissed Sam on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Sam went and sat back down and said "I cannot believe that they did this to him." Jason went and sat next to her and said "I know. But Lucky seems like he really is going to be ok and that is all I care about. Elizabeth will just have to deal with what she has done and hopefully she won't pull Lucky back in." He scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "I never apologized to you for what I put you through that summer. You have over and over again and more than made up for it but I never did." Sam started to say something but Jason shushed her. "You were everything to me. My happiness was based off of you and when you were shot I let myself be manipulated by Alexis. I knew it would hurt you but I figured that you would survive a broken heart as long as you were still breathing. I had no idea what it would do to us and I am so sorry." Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks and said "I forgave you a long time ago Jason. I let that all go. But I do appreciate you saying it know." She smiled at him. "How? How could you let it go?"

Sam looked at him and said "Because one day I woke up and realized that you weren't the first think on my mind." He cocked his head in confusion. "I went to Kelley's one morning and sat at a table in the corner where you can see everything but they can't really tell you're there. I sat down and a few minutes later you walked through the door. I looked up and noticed you and realized that it had been a long time since I had thought about you. I realized I woke up that day and the first thing on my mind wasn't you and the hurt I felt. And as I watched you order your coffee I realized something else. And I know it is going to sound terrible but it was what I needed." Jason moved some hair out of her face and asked "What?" Sam took a deep breath and said "I realized that I didn't feel anything for you anymore." Jason was in awe. He knew he wasn't her favorite person throughout that time but he had no idea she felt that way. "And as bad as it sounds that day was one of the best days of my life. To realized that I no longer let you and Elizabeth rule my life and my emotions felt great. I didn't hate you but I also didn't love you. I just felt nothing. And I am glad that that happened." She looked at him and continued and said "I had to put myself back together. I had to pick up the pieces of me and find a way to move on. And that day I realized I had. I was on my own. I didn't rely on you for anything. I became the independent person that I use to be before I got pregnant. And despite her misgivings, I really liked that Sam. She was strong. I had found that side of me again."

Sam softly touched his face and said "I honestly didn't plan on us finding out way back together. I thought we were done for good. But now I know that the reason we didn't work the first time was because I needed to find the woman I use to be. I made my whole life about you and that wasn't your fault, it was mine. I did that. But now I am a stronger person. I have a career and a family. And I know that we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives now. And nothing is going to stop that form happening. Ever again." she smiled. Jason leaned his forehead to hers and said "I love you." "I know. And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been little over a month since they found out the news. Today was the day that Sam was officially past her first trimester. She was so excited not just because they could tell people now but because they had made it this far. Today at her checkup Dr. Lee had told her some great news. "I kept this to myself because I wanted to surprise you. But because of your condition, if you were going to miscarry, it would have been in your first trimester. Now that you are officially past that there is a 95 % chance that you will have a normal pregnancy. But I want you to continue doing whatever it is that you are doing. Your blood pressure is perfect and it needs to stay that way." Sam was so over whelmed that it brought her to tears. Now that she knew there was such a good chance that her baby could be born happy and healthy, she could relax a little.

Lucky had worked out great. He and Spinelli got along great and worked well together. Sam had told Spinelli the reason he was working with them now was because he was quitting the force. He had happily agreed and was excited about adding on someone new. Sam and Jason both hated lying to Spinelli but they knew he would be over the moon about the baby so they wanted to make sure they we safe before they told him. Today was the day though. Sam was going to tell her sisters and Jason was going to tell Sonny and Carly. Then they would both tell Spinelli and Maxie together. Sam was on her way to her mom's now. Alexis had been a complete surprise. She had been incredibly supportive and caring of the past few weeks and it really shocked Sam. She got along with Jason better and they even smiled at each other now. It was weird for Sam to have such a good relationship with her mom now because she thought they would never be here. But she was really glad they were.

She pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. As she walked into the house, she saw Krissy sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Molly saw reading a book at the other end of the couch. Alexis was sitting at the table working on paper work. She knew that Sam was coming over today to tell the girls. Thankfully they had never known about Sam's condition so it wouldn't be too much of a shock to them. "Hey." She smiled and came in the house. "Hi, baby." Alexis stood up and smiled. She came over and hugged her. As they pulled away Alexis asked "Are you ready to tell them?" "Tell us what?" Molly asked. Mother and daughter shared a laugh as Alexis guided Sam over to sit on the couch in between her sisters. "Sam has something that she wants to tell you both." Molly put her book down and Kristina her magazine. Sam looked to the both of them and said "You remember how I needed to stay in the hospital for a while a few weeks ago?" Molly nodded. "Yeah, mom said it was because Franco didn't keep you hydrated so you passed out." "Right" Sam said. "But there was a little more to it than that."

"Are you ok?" Kristina asked. Sam smiled at her and said "Yep, I am fine. I am better then fine actually. It turns out another reason I passed out was because I am pregnant." Sam looked at both of their shocked faces. For a moment neither one of them could move. And as if both were on the same wave length they screamed and hugged her. Sam laughed and enjoyed the moment. As did Alexis as she looked on to her 3 beautiful daughters and soon to be grandchild.

Jason walked into the living room of Sonny's house. He had asked Carly to meet him there as well. She was sitting on the couch talking to Sonny when he walked in. "Hey" Carly said when she saw him. She gave him a hug and said "Is everything ok?" He nodded and said "Yeah, there is just something I have to tell the two if you." Sonny stood up and said "Is everything ok with Michael?" Jason shook his head and said "This has nothing to do with Michael. I know the two of you have sensed something off with me for a while and you are right, something is going on." He saw the worried looks come over their face and continued. "When Sam was in the hospital after Franco kidnapped her, we were told something." He took a deep breath and said "Sam is pregnant." He waited for their reaction but all he got was open mouths. Carly was the first to talk which didn't surprise Jason. "Sam is what?" she asked. "Sam is pregnant?"

Sonny finally spoke up is worry for his friend "Franco isn't..?" Jason shook his head. "No he didn't touch Sam in that way. The baby is mine." "But I thought that Sam couldn't get pregnant?" Carly asked. "That is what we thought also. But because she passed out they had to run a bunch of tests on her and one of them was a pregnancy test. We were both shocked and scared. But Dr. Lee was really optimistic and we just got word today that there is an even better chance of Sam carrying to term now that she is officially past the third trimester." "How far along is she?" Sonny asked. "She's 14 weeks." He answered. "We wanted to wait until it was safe to tell everyone. The only ones that knew were our mom's and Lucky." "Lucky?" Carly spoke up. "Why would Lucky get to know before me?" "Because we asked him to cover for Sam at the agency so she wouldn't have to close it down. He was leaving the force so it just fit but we needed to tell him why." Carly was not happy. "So this great thing happens to you and Sam and you tell everyone else before you tell me?" Jason was a little shocked. "That's why you're mad?"

She looked at him like he had two heads. "I figured you would be mad I just thought it would be because Sam and I were having a baby." "No, Jason, I'm so happy for you guys. I know that the only woman you wanted to have a family with was Sam. But it also has me wondering if you have changed you mind about Jake?" she asked a little hopeful. Jason shook his head "It hasn't. Jake is where he belongs, Carly. With his world being turned upside down right now with what is going one with Lucky and Liz I don't want to disturb it anymore. He is happy and healthy with them even though they aren't together. Adding me into the fold would only confuse him more. I hope one day that we can have a relationship but it won't be anytime soon. And as long as Jake is happy, then I am happy." Carly let out a sigh.

"Look, I also need to tell you this." He looked at the both of them. "Things are going to be different from now on. Sam and the baby are going to need to be my priority. I am not going to be able to be away from them for very long from now on. This pregnancy might have a good chance but because of Sam's history there is also still a chance something could happen to her and the baby. So I can't be called out at all hours of the night. I can't drop everything I am doing and come running and I need the two of you to understand that and respect it." He said looking at Carly. She saw the look and dropped her jaw. She looked over at Sonny and saw that he was also looking at her. "Are you two serious right now? Why are you both looking at me?" she said in outrage. "Carly, you have promised me for years that you would respect my boundaries when it comes to Sam and you never do. It didn't bother me before but right now I need you to promise me and mean it."

Carly exhaled and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I promise." Jason was not convinced. "I mean it, Carly. Sam comes first from now on. Just like Jax comes first for you." Carly couldn't deny that. She had been putting her marriage to Jax first above her friendship with Jason and Sonny and she should not expect Jason to not do the same with Sam. Carly walked over to him and said "I promise." She smiled. "I am really happy for you Jason. And Sam. I know how long she has wanted this." Jason looked at her and saw the she really felt that way. "Thank you." he said. They hugged and Carly said "I need to get going. Jax and I have a meeting with Father Coats about Josslyn's christening next week. I will see you both later." Carly left and Jason turned to Sonny. Sonny smiled at his friend and said "Congratulation, man." They shook hands and Jason smiled. "How is Sam doing?" "You know, the morning sickness hasn't been bad. She does get tired a lot so I am so glad Lucky is helping out. She can get as much rest as she needs. But other than that, it's all good. No weird cravings yet either and hopefully she won't get any." The men laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you about me cutting back on the stuff that I am doing." Jason said seriously. Sonny nodded his head and aid "I know that you won't be able to be around as much and I promise that I will also respect that. Sam needs to be your focus and it shouldn't be any other way. I can have Dominic pick up the rest of the slack. It will be good for him to start having more and more responsibilities if he wants to take over." "You can't do that." a voice said from the door way. Jason and Sonny looked over and saw Michael and Max in the door way. "Michael, we are in the middle of talking business…" "I know. You are talking about having Dominic take over and you can't do it dad." Sonny sighed and said "Michael this is not…" "I am sorry Mr. C but you are going to want to hear this." Sonny was beyond irritated that Max was buying into whatever Michael was saying but Max was loyal so whatever he had to say, Sonny owed it to him to listen. He looked at Jason and Jason nodded his head.

"Alright what is it Michael?" Michael came into the room and said "I went to Kelley's to get something to eat and after I was done I wanted to go to the docks and watch the boats. So Max and I headed down there when we heard voices. As we got closer I recognized Dominic's voice. But he wasn't alone. I peeked around the corner and saw him talking to Mac." Jason and Sonny both went to stone. Jason walked over to his nephew. "What?" "It's true, Jason." Max said. "Dominic was talking to Mac and it was about Claudia, the night she was killed." Jason turned to the man talking and said "Are you sure you heard this right?" "No doubt, sir." He answered. Jason looked at Sonny. Sonny's face twitched and said "We got a rat." Max shook his head and said "I think it's worse than that, Mr. C. I think that Dominic is an undercover cop."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was at the federal building looking into getting her license again. She had talked to Lucky and he was really enjoying working as a PI and decided that it is what he wanted to do. So after she had the baby she wanted to buy the business from Bernie and to do that she needed to be licensed. She was thankful for the distraction. A few days ago Jason came home in the worst mood she had seen in a while. He told her that the new recruit Dominic was not only a rat, but Max thought he was an undercover cop. Sam started to get upset but Jason calmed her down and said that everything was going to be ok. That He was going to take care of it. She knew what that meant and while a part of her was worried another part didn't care. Dominic knew way too much about the night Claudia was killed. He suspected that it was Michael but he never said anything. Michael had been through the last thing he needed was a cop turning him in for murder.

Sam shook her head at the thought of it. She should have been able to stop it. When Jason asked her to do a background check on him she should have dug deeper. Logically she knew that there was nothing she would find if he was an undercover cop but she still felt guilty. And now Michael's freedom could be on the line and she just couldn't help it. As she walked down the corridor to the office she needed to go when she heard a voice. As she got closer she recognized it. She came to a stop and peaked around the corner. And what she saw completely shocked her. Dominic was coming out of the office of Thomas Rayner. "I appreciate all that you have done for us in this investigation, Detective Falconeri." Sam's eyes got big. Falconeri? That was Olivia's last name. "It is no problem. I want Corinthos as much as everyone else does. And I appreciate you letting me be the arresting officer." Sam saw agent Rayner extend his hand and say "You did it all. It is your bust, Dante. I know his ex-wife is having her daughters christening today but I want him brought in before that." Sam saw Dante nod his head. "I plane on bringing him in in a few hours." The men said their goodbyes and Sam watched Dante walk away. Sam shook her head at the look of satisfaction that came across Rayner's face. Few hours my ass she thought to herself. But that meant she only had a most and hour to do what she needed to do.

Jason came walking into Sonny's living room and found him standing in front of the mirror tying his tie. Sonny saw him and asked "Everything go ok?" "Yeah" Jason said nodding. "It's all taken care of." Sonny nodded his head and straightened his tie. "Good." Jason noticed something off with his friend and asked "Are you ok?" Sonny walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink. "It's getting to the point where we can't trust anyone anymore and I am thinking that maybe that is a sign." Sonny said. Jason cocked his head. "A sign for what?" he asked. Sonny took a drink and closed his eyes at the burn going down his throat. "A sign to get out while we still can."

Jason was shocked. He had wanted out for years. Ever since Sam had come into his life and he had something to lose. But sonny never really did. He craved the power. "What?" Jason asked. Sonny went and sat down. "For the past few years it has been one thing after another and out families are the ones that always pay. It started with the kids getting kidnapped and them Sam getting shot and the Michael getting shot." Sonny stopped to shake his head. "When are we going to let it be enough? When everyone around us is dead and we are in prison?" He shook his head again and said "It's not right." Jason walked over to the couch and sat down. "You know that I have wanted out for years, Sonny. So you know that I will be all for this. But not if you are just going through a phase and in a few months and be right back." He said. "I don't feel the same way about the business anymore, Jason. It has taken way took much from both of us. Sam getting pregnant right now should also be a sign. Or years she went through thinking she wasn't going to be a mom because of this business. Now you both have this miracle and we are just supposed to ignore it and pretend that the reason she lost the ability to have kids is still in your life?" Sonny stood up and walked over to the window.

"When I gave you this job, I didn't think it would do what it did to you and your family. I was not thinking about your future like I should have. All I saw was a scared kid who needed a place to go." Jason stood up and said "Sonny, this life gave me everything that I have ever wanted. It gave me a purpose to and a reason to get up in the morning. I'm not going to lie and say that after a few years I saw what it was going to do to my future but Michael changed that. I lived for him. But giving him to you to rise broke my heart even though I knew it was better for him to be raised by two parents. I knew I would still have a place in his life. And until Sam came along, you and your family was all I had. But it is because of you and this life that I have Sam. And I wouldn't change that for anything." Sonny turned to look at his friend and saw the truth in his eyes. Sonny nodded and aid "That may be but it doesn't change the fact that that we put the people we love most threw the most pain. And it has to stop."

Before Jason could respond he heard the door open and saw Sam coming speed walking into the house. "I need to talk to you both." She said out of breath. "Sam, calm down. Whatever you have to say can wait until you take a deep breath and slow your heart rate." Jason said walking over to her. She shook her head and said "No…it…can't." while trying to catch her breath. "Sam." Jason said taking her face in his hands. He got her to concentrate on him and to slow her breathing. Sonny poured her a glass of water and handed it to Jason. He made her drink half of it before he put it down and said "Better?" Sam nodded her head. "Ok, what is it that you need to tell us?" Sam took a deep breath and said "I know that you guys are planning on getting right of Dominic and you need to know that it can't happen." Jason was a little shocked. Sam had never inserted herself into his work before and so the fact that she was now unsettled him. "Sam…" he started to say but sonny cut him off and asked "Why?" Jason turned to him with a look. "It's Sam. She has to have a good reason." Sonny said.

Sam stood up and started to pace. "You know I had to go down to the federal building today to see about getting the PI license again. As I was heading to that office I saw Dominic coming out of an office." Jason and Sonny share a look. Jason stood up and walked over to Sam. "Ok, Sam I understand you are upset…" Sam shook her head and said "No, no I'm not upset, Jason. I'm pissed off. Because the office I saw him come out off was Thomas Rayner's." Jason jerked back as if she had slapped him. He heard Sonny curse under his breath and ask. "You're sure?" "Yes, Sonny I am sure. I saw the bastards talking about how Dante" she put emphasis on his name "had basically made the bust of his life, something that no one else could do before him." Sam laughed humorlessly. "Dante?" Jason asked. Sam took a deep breath and said "Yes, Dante. That is Dominic's real name." she looked sonny square in the eyes and said "Dante Falconeri."

Sonny froze. He felt like his head was spinning. "Falconeri? As in Olivia Falconeri?" Jason asked his girlfriend. Sam nodded her head. "I went to the office after I left the building and looked up any information I could about him. He has been in the force for 4 years. This is his first case as a detective. And he is Olivia's son." She said looking at Sonny. Sonny closed his eyes and hung his head. "But that is not the important part, Sonny." Sonny laughed and said "No? What could possibly be more important than the son of a woman I use to date trying to take me down?" Sam looked at Jason and then back to Sonny and said "Exactly. A woman you use to date." Sonny looked at her confused. "Dante is 24 years old, Sonny. He was born on July 17, 1985. How long has it been since you were with Olivia?" Sonny looked at her and saw what her question was. He shook his head and said "No way. Olivia would have told me." "Would she? Or would she have kept her child from someone she thought was a danger to him?" Sam walked over to him and pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Look at him. Really look at him and you tell me what you see."

Sonny took the picture and stared down at it. At first it took him a second to see one similarity but when he saw it, they wouldn't stop. His eyes. His cheek bones. His build. They were all Sonny. Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head. Jason walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sonny you don't know anything for sure." Sonny turned the picture around for Jason to see. "He's mine." He whispered. "He is my son." Jason looked down at the picture and saw that there really was no denying it. But still he shook his head and said "He has everything he needs to put us away for life. And he knows Michael is somehow involved." "No he doesn't." Sam said. They both looked at her and said "What?" Sam sighed and said "As I was leaving there was a huge crown of agents in the lobby and I got an idea. So I bumped into an older agent I hoped had clearance and by the grace of god he did. I took care of it. There is no evidence against you or Sonny or Michael for that matter. There is nothing in the file of Claudia's murder. No hard copy or file on a flash drive. I did the same thing that I did with Spinelli's case. And I called in a favor to Agent Leeds and there is no record of me even being in the building." Jason and Sonny both looked at her in shock. "Are you sure you got away with it?" Jason asked. She nodded her head and said "Positive. I know what I am doing. Dante will be looking like an idiot when he comes to arrest you and I think that you should let him arrest you. That way you look as innocent as possible. They won't think you had anything to do with the evidence disappearing." Jason nodded his head. "She's right. It's the best way."

Sonny shook his head and said "And what about the fact that he is my son?" Jason took a deep breath and said "That is up to you. If you want to tell him or not but if you want to tell him, I would suggest you take what you said earlier seriously. You can't have be in this business and have a son that's a cop. You just can't." Sonny looked to Sam and saw the look of sympathy on her face. "Thank you for everything." He said to her. Sam nodded her head at him. "We need to get to the christening. Dante said that he would be arresting you in a few hours so maybe it's best that you stay here. He could be here at any time." Sam said. Sonny nodded. Jason looked at him friend and said "As soon as you can you call Diane. Don't call her before and have her meet you there that will make you look guilty. Wait until they give you the chance. And try to stay as calm as possible until I get there." Sonny clapped his hand on his best friends shoulder and said "I will take care of this, Jason. Go and bless your goddaughter. I will be fine." Jason really wanted to stay with him but he knew that he needed to get going. They said their goodbyes and Sam and Jason made their way to the church while Sonny waited for his son to show up and arrest him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny sat in his chair and rested his hands on arms. He had been sitting there for the past hour and a half. He got a text from Jason saying that the christening was over and they were all at Carly and Jax's house. Sonny took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the chair. He was beyond grateful for Sam and her skills at getting in and out of places fast. She had not only saved his life and freedom but also Michael's. But it was still a close call and one that sonny planned to listen too. "Sonny," he heard the voice and lifted his head. He looked and saw Dominic standing at the door way. Sonny sighed and lifted the glass to his lips. "Good afternoon, Detective Falconeri." He said as he brought the glass down. Sonny stood up and watched as the surprise look formed on the man's face. Sonny smiled and said "Let's just say you got sloppy a little too soon." "So you know I am Olivia's son?" Dante asked walking further and further into the room. Sonny nodded his head and said "And I might even have an idea of who you father is."

Sonny walked over to the bar and set the glass down. "You were born on July 17th. 9 months to the day that I left Bensonhurst behind me." Sonny looked at the young man standing in front of him. Shock registered on Dante's face and he shook his head. "My last night there, I spent with your mother." Sonny continued. "No," Dante said firmly "My mother would have told me if you were my father. I have spent the l;ast 7 months trying to take you down. And I know this is all just a ploy to stall me." Sonny spread his arms out "I'm not stalling. If you're going to arrest me then go ahead. No one is stopping you but you." Dante didn't make a move. Sonny came closer to him and said "You ever talk to your mom about me? Did she ever get uncomfortable? Uneasy whenever you brought my name up? Or try to talk you out of trying to put me away? She ever do any of that?"

Dante looked at the man standing in front of him. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think his mother would keep something so vital from him. Sonny took a step back and went to pick up his jacket from the back of the chair. He put it on and turned to his son. "You have a job to do and I am going to respect that. Not just because we both now you are my son but also because I am just too damn tired to even fight this." Dante looked at him as he turned around and put his hands behind his back. He was too stunned to move at first. He had not expected it to go down like this. Nothing about this was what he expected. He wanted there to be a sweet vindication of arresting Sonny. He wanted all the hard work he put into putting this man away to mean something. But as he stood here and reached for his handcuffs all he felt was dread. "Sonny Corinthos, you are under arrest for the murder of Claudia Corinthos. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Jason and Sam walked into the PCPD followed by Carly, Alexis, Michael and Kristina. They had tried to keep the kids from coming but they wouldn't have it. Jason and Sam had decided against telling everybody what they knew. They both figured they could all talk about it when Sonny was cleared. They had gotten the call that Sonny was arrested from Diane. As they walked in they heard a loud arguing. "This cannot be happening again!" they heard form a familiar voice. "Argent Rayner?" Alexis asked. The room full of people turned to look at the new arrivals. Kristina and Michael made a beeline for sonny. They had taken the cuffs off him and he was sitting in a chair by one of the desks. "What are you two doing here?" Kristina hugged her dad and Michael stood next to him. "They tried to leave without us so we just followed behind." Michael provided. "What the hell is going on here?" Carly demanded.

Jason took note of Dante standing off to the side. Their eyes connected and Jason gave him the infamous stone cold look. "Mrs. Jax, you need to calm down and stay out of this. Sonny is no longer your husband." Mac said to her. "I don't care. He is the father of my boys and I want to know what you decided to frame him for now, Mac!" Carly all but yelled. "Nothing." Diane said with a smile. They all turned to her and said "What?" "It seems that once again the brilliant detectives of the PCPD are putting out tax dollars to great use." She laughed. She turned to Mac and said "you have zero evidence against my client for the murder of his wife. You literally have nothing." She turned to Agent Rayner and said "Big surprise, isn't it?" Rayner gave her a dirty look. "So I would suggest that you release my client or I will make your life a living hell." She finished seriously. Mac sighed and looked to Dante and then Rayner. "Let him go."

"No!" Rayner shouted. "We just need more time." Diane laughed. "More time? You had an undercover officer snooping around for 7 months. You need more time to plant more evidence against an innocent man again? Worked out real well for you last time." "Shut up!" Rayner's temper got the best of him. "I don't know how you did it but I can promise you that you will see the inside of that cell one day." He said to Sonny. "If it's the last thing I do, you will." Rayner turned and walked out of the station. Alexis came up to Sonny and asked "Undercover detective?" Sonny turned to Dante and said "Meet Detective Dante Falconeri." Carly and Alexis both went still. "What?" Carly said deadly. "He's been working very hard for the past 7 months to bring me down." Sonny said. "Falconeri? As is Olivia Falconeri?" Alexis asked. Sonny nodded his head. "Her son." Carly walked over to Dante and said "You have been using my boys to get to their father?" Jason ran to her before she did something stupid like assault a police officer. "Carly, you are in the middle of a police station. Calm down. Michael is standing right here." He whispered to her. Carly closed her eyes and counted to 10. Sam came over to them and grabbed Carly's hand. "Come on lets go sit down." Carly followed her over to a bench and sat down.

Just then the door opened again and Olivia walked threw them. All eyes turned to her. She looked at her son and saw that he was staring hard at her. She then looked to Sonny and saw the exact same look. She froze. They knew. She could see it in their eyes. They both knew the truth. Sonny made his way to her first. "How could you? How could you do something like this?" he asked her. She didn't have an answer. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "How could she what, Sonny?" Alexis asked. Sonny looked to her and then caught sight of his kids. All three of them. He looked to Dante but then said "Michael, Kristina come here. Get away from him." They walked over to their father and Alexis. "Sonny, answer me." Alexis pressed. He shook his head and said "Olivia's son…" he pointed to Dante "is also my son!" he shouted. The room went completely silent. Sam squeezed Carly's hand as she felt Carly shutter. Jason walked over to the kids and placed a hand on their shoulders. "What? Krissy and Michael asked at the same time. "Dad what are you talking about?" Michael pressed.

Sonny turned to his two children and said "I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what my life has done to the both of you and your brother. But I promise that it is all over now." Kristina felt the tears well in her eyes "Is it true? Is he your son?" she asked her father. Sonny pressed a kiss to her head and said "Yes, he is my son." Kristina turned her yes to her new found older brother. She saw a look in his eyes. She was pretty sure it was the same look that was in hers. He was wary. He didn't know how to act. Sonny had turned back to Olivia. "I want an answer, Olivia. I want to know why you kept this from me." Olivia took a deep breath and said "Sonny, you were not headed down a good path. I needed to keep Dante safe." Sonny shook his head. But before he could answer her Alexis spoke up. "I have been where you are. I lied and I did everything I could to keep my daughter away from Sonny. But I the end the one the paid the price for it was my daughter. She grew up thinking that her father didn't love her enough because I tried to keep the as far apart from each other as I possibly could because his life scared me so baldy. But watching my child cry her eyes out thinking that her own father didn't love her was a pain that I caused her." Alexis took a deep breath then continued "I can't tell you that it was worth it because I don't know if it was. But I can tell you that I wish I had done it differently so that my daughter could not know that pain. And you are not going to sit here and say that you son has never asked himself why he didn't have his father in his life. Just like he can't say that it didn't hurt not to have him there. Even now knowing who he is."

Olivia looked at her son and saw the hurt in his eyes. "For 7 months you knew what I was doing. You knew that I was trying to put my own father in prison. You watched me bond with Morgan all the while never saying anything to me." Olivia felt tear well in her eyes. "Baby…" "Don't! Nothing you saw will ever make this right! You may be my mother but once I hit 18 you should have told me so that I could make that decision. But you kept your mouth shut. And I am never going to forgive that." Sam looked over at Jason and saw the realization hit his eyes. As mad as he was at Dante for doing this he couldn't help put himself in this position. As Jason looked at Dante he saw Jake saying the same thing to him when he got older. "Dante, I didn't want you to get hurt." Olivia pleaded with her son. Dante shook his head. "That wasn't your choice to make." Dante looked at his father and Sonny looked back. Neither one of them knew what to make of each other now that they knew the truth. But that wasn't up for decision today. It was still too new for the both of them. Dante walked out of the station and Olivia whipped around on Sonny. "Are you happy now?" she yelled. "Don't you dare turn this around on me." Sonny said to her. "This is all on you, Olivia. You are the one that broke your son's heart. You want to blame me and my life but you know damn good and well that this had nothing to do with it. But I don't care anymore." He got right in her face and said ""You do not get to decide if I have a relationship with MY son. Not anymore." He turned and grabbed Kristina's hand and he and Alexis walked with their daughter to the door. Michael went to his mom and they followed them out. Jason waked over to Sam and helped her up. Sam looked at the woman who had caused so much heart ache to her child and then looked to Jason. "I think you need to talk to Lucky." Jason nodded his head and led her out of the station.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason held the door open while Sam entered the office. Spinelli and Lucky were both sitting at their desk. They looked like they were doing paper work. "Hey guys. How was the christening?" Lucky asked. "It was good. Um, Spinelli, Maxie called me and said that she has been looking for you for hours. There is something that she needs to tell you so she demanded that I let you go early. You might want to find her before she tears the city down looking for you." Sam smiled. Spinelli shook his head and gathered his things. "Maxamista is a force to be reckoned with." Spinelli said his goodbyes and rubbed Sam stomach as he made his exit. Lucky smiled at the sight "He's really happy about the baby, isn't he?" Sam laughed and said "You have no idea. He is the one offering to rub my feet." She gave Jason a pointed look. He just shrugged and looked innocent. Sam turned back to Lucky and said "We have something to tell you."

Sam went and sat down in a chair and Jason stood next to her. They told him about Dante and how he was a cop and how he was Sonny's son. Lucky was completely shocked. "I had no idea that he was undercover. Mac knew?" he asked. Jason nodded his head "Michael and Max heard them talking and then Sam went to the federal building for her PI license and saw him coming out of Agent Rayner's office. But no one knows that so don't mention it." "Agent Rayner? The same Agent Rayner that wanted you to get evidence to put Sonny away and got Spinelli arrested?" Sam nodded her head. Lucky sat back in his chair and blew out a breath. "So Sonny and Dante know that Olivia lied and kept them from each other?" "Yeah, but I don't know what is going to happen now. I mean Sonny doesn't seem all that receptive to Dante and vice versa. But I know that Sonny loves his kids. But I don't know what is going to happen."

Jason took a deep breath and looked down at Sam. Sam reached for his hand and squeezed it. "But I do know that this has really opened my eyes to a few things." Jason said looking at his friend. Lucky looked between the two of them and saw the look on their faces. "You want to be a part of Jake's life." Lucky said it as a statement rather than a question. Jason nodded. "Watching Sonny and Dante today, I don't ever want that to happen to me and Jake. I don't ever want him to hate me or question that I love him. And with Sam being pregnant I think that it is the best time for him to start to get to know us. And I know that you and Elizabeth are nervous about what I do but that isn't going to be a factor anymore." Lucky cocked his head and said "What?" "When we found out about Dante, Sonny decided to take it as a sign that it is time to leave it all behind. For the past 10 years it has just been one thing after another and it's getting to the point where we both are done. I don't want to put this baby threw the things that Michael and Morgan and Kristina went through. And I don't want Jake to go through it either. They deserve better than that. So Sonny has been talking to Max's older brother. He runs his father's organization the same way sonny runs his. Sonny and I both trust him to keep the drugs and guns out of PC and to keep the danger low. He will be running things from the city so in actuality; the mob will be out of Port Charles altogether."

Lucky was a little taken aback by what Jason was saying. He had always hoped that Jason would get out one day for Jake's sake but now that it was here, he was a little shocked. Lucky leaned forward and said "I know what it cost you to give Jake up and I know why you did it. I will always respect you for it. And if you want to be a part of Jake's life now I have no problem with it. I think it will be good for you to get to know him. He already adores and loves Sam." he smiled at her. She smiled at the memory of the sweet boy she had spent so much time with. Before they could say anything else Lucky's phone rang. He looked down at it and said "It's Elizabeth." He picked it up and said "Hello." He listened for a minute and looked over at Jason. "Really?" he asked into the phone. There was a moment of silence as he listened to her talk. "I have to tell him, Elizabeth…because he is sitting right in front of me. We will be there as soon as we can." He said and then hung up. "Is everything ok with Jake?" Jason asked worried. "Yeah, he's fine. Elizabeth got a letter in the mail today. It was from the General Hospital lab. Apparently they have been notified that there were a number of mix-ups in the lab in October 2006." Sam and Jason both stood up straighter. "That was the month that Elizabeth had the paternity test done." Jason said. Lucky nodded. "So Jake could not be mine?" he pressed on. Lucky shook his head and said "There is only a slight possibility of that, Jason." Lucky assured him. "What did Elizabeth say?" Sam asked. "The lab wants to run the test again at her earliest convince." Lucky shook his head. "She didn't want me to say anything to you until we knew for sure but I think it is best that we all be there." Jason helped Sam out of her chair and the three of them walked out of the office and headed to the hospital.

Jason and Sam walked into the penthouse. Jason made his way over to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Sam set the keys down on the table and closed the door. She looked at Jason and her heart broke. He was quiet the entire ride home. She drove because she knew Jason was still shook up. But he had a death grip on her hand the whole way here. Sam slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him. She ran her hands through his hair and she sat back. Feeling her invitation Jason laid down along the couch and put his head in her lap. Sam continued to softly stroke his head, soothing the fact that his entire life had just changed.

***Flashback***

Jason and Sam followed Lucky off the elevator and to the room where Elizabeth was waiting. They walked in and saw that Nikolas was waiting along with Liz. They were sitting down next to each other on the couch and were a little too close. Liz looked up and her eyes immediately landed on Sam. She shot up and demanded "What the hell is she doing here?" Sam really didn't want to get into it with her right now. Jason stepped in front of Sam as if to protect her. He shot Elizabeth a look and said "She is here because I want her here." Liz was a little stunned. Jason had never been that hostile with her. "She doesn't belong here Jason. Just because she had conned you back into her life doesn't mean she has anything to do with our son." Sam shook her head and looked down. But she felt as if she was being torn apart by the next words spoke. "Elizabeth is right. Sam shouldn't be here considering this involves Jake and what she has done to him." Sam went completely still as her head came up and she looked at her cousin. Did he really just say those words? She felt tears begin to well up into her eyes.

"I would suggest you shut up, Nikolas. This has nothing to do with you." Lucky said as he took a step towards his brother. "Yes, he does." Elizabeth butted in. she put her arm around Nikolas and looked at Lucky almost proudly. "Nikolas and I have decided to be together." She announced. Jason and Sam both looked at Lucky just what they saw, they did not expect. Lucky had a look of annoyance on his face rather than dread or hurt. "Good for you." he said shrugging his shoulders. "But if Nikolas gets to be here then so does Sam especially since she means more to Jake than Nikolas does." "Jake has been my nephew all his life." Nikolas defended. "And if he turns out to be my son then Sam will one day be his stepmother and mother of his sibling." Jason said. All eyes turned to him.

Sam was shocked. Stepmother? They hadn't even discussed marriage. Not this time anyway. Lucky smiled at them. He saw the look on Sam's face and knew she was shocked at what he had said. Nikolas had a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what Jason meant by that. But Elizabeth, she had the best look of all. It was one of dread. "What?" she whispered. Jason looked directly at her and said "Sam is pregnant. We are going to be having a baby. And if Jake is mine then he will have a new sibling. And I plan on marrying Sam before the baby is born so she will be his stepmom. And we will both be a part of his life." Elizabeth had stopped listening to him after her said Sam was pregnant. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sam couldn't have kids. The doctors said that there was no way for her to. She was supposed to be the only mother of Jason's children. "How? The doctors said…" Elizabeth started but Sam cut her off. "That is none of your business." She said fiercely. Liz looked at Jason and saw that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Sam. He had a soft look on his face and it made Elizabeth's heart break even more. He had never looked at her like that, like she was everything in the world to him. Like nothing else mattered.

"And you're sure it's yours?" Liz couldn't stop herself from asking. Both Lucky and Jason both turned their clod eyes to Elizabeth. "I would strongly suggest you watch what you say from now on. That is your only warning." Jason said in his stone cold voice. Liz's eyes got big and she backed away. Lucky stepped in between them and said to Liz "What the hell is the matter with you? Because your pissed Sam is having Jason's baby, you say stupid shit like that?" He shook his head and looked disgustingly at her. "I have no clue what happened to you but I do not care anymore. You and your constant drama are no longer my problem. If Jake is mine then we will co-parent him and Cam but there will be no need to ever be friends. You screwed any chance of that ever happening. And if he is Jason's then Jason and Sam will be a part of his life and I don't give a damn if you like it or not. You have manipulated everyone in this situation for far too long and you are done calling the shots." Lucky walked up to her and got right in her face. "You think being with Nikolas is somehow going to make Jason and me jealous?" he scoffed and shook his head. "You are giving us everything we always wanted. A life with you nowhere in it." He said coldly.

Elizabeth sobbed at his words but he realized in that moment that her tears no longer had any effect on him. "Lucky, back off" Nikolas said as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms to comfort her. Lucky looked at a man that he thought he could trust above all others and shook his head. "You both deserve each other. I truly hope that whatever you have found with each other was worth everything you have put you families through." He gave them one last disgusted look before he turned and walked over to Jason and Sam. He looked at Sam and said "Please don't listen to them." Sam shook her head and said "It doesn't bother me anymore. I know who I am and that is all that matters." Jason looked lovingly down at her and put his hand to her stomach and gently rubbed her.

A few moments later the door opened and Dr. Lee walked in. she had a piece of paper in her hand and she smiled sadly at Liz. "I have the results." She said. Liz reached her hand out but Lucky stopped her. "No. I want Dr. Lee to read it out loud." He turned his attention to her. "Lucky, I don't feel comfortable…" "And I don't care. This isn't about you. As far as everyone in this room, you are the one with the least to lose." He said to her. He turned back to Dr. Lee and said "So what are the results?" Dr. Lee sent one more sad look to Liz and then looked to where Lucky and Jason were standing. "This test is conclusive. We ran them ten times to be sure. And the result is different than the original." Both Jason and Sam froze. "Lucky, you are the match. Jake is your son." She finished. She handed the paper to Lucky. It was held out for a moment before Lucky found the strength to reach out and grab it. No one else in the room even heard Elizabeth crying. Lucky looked down to the paper and then up at Jason. Jason had his eyes closed and Sam was wrapped around him. The look on Jason's face was conformation enough as to how he was feeling. He opened his eyes and found Lucky's. Lucky's heart broke for the man standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that the past 3 ½ years were all a lie. Lucky shook his head and opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

Jason shook his head telling him silently that there was nothing to say. Sam pulled back from Jason and the two men shared a hand shake. "I'm so sorry man." Lucky said. Jason shook his head "Don't be. He was always your son, Lucky. No matter what that test said, that would not have changed." Lucky nodded his head. "This doesn't change anything between us, ok?" Jason said. Lucky nodded his head again unable to find his voice. He was happy that Jake was his in every way but that didn't mean his heart didn't hurt for the man and woman standing in front of him. He looked to Sam saw her wiping away tears. She smiled softly at him and said Jason is right. Nothing changes. Promise?" Lucky found his lips lifting a little and whispered "Promise." Jason and Sam turned to leave when they heard "That's it? You're just going to walk out of here and pretend I'm not here?" Jason turned to Elizabeth and said "Yes. There is nothing between us anymore Elizabeth. And while it will take some time for me to get over the fact that Jake truly isn't mine, I am grateful that you are out of mine and Sam's life. For good." Jason looked at Lucky once more and then grabbed Sam's hand in his and walked out of the hospital, ignoring Elizabeth's cries as he went.

***End flashback***

Jason closed his eyes and buried his head in Sam's lap. It hurt. It hurt to know that all of it had been for nothing. All the pain he caused Sam and Lucky. All the time that Lucky thought he was raising another man's child. It was all for nothing. Sam ran her hand along his nape and said "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?" Jason opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were puffy from her crying and her face was splotchy. Jason knew that a part of her hurt was for him but also was her own. She truly loved Jake and this hurt her just as much as it hurt him. Jason shook his head and said "I am going to be ok, Sam. We are going to be ok. In truth, nothing really has changed. I always wondered why it was easy to walk away from Jake. I told myself it was because it meant he was safe but it always felt like more. I never imagined walking away from you and Lila but I could Jake. Now it makes sense in a way. I'm not saying it still doesn't hurt or that it won't take time to get over but I know that we will." He reached up and touched her face. "Together."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since they had found out Jake was Lucky's. The first few weeks after it happened had been crazy. People were still dealing with the fall out of Sonny being Dante's father and then to find out Jason wasn't Jake's father was a little much. Carly was furious. She wanted to wring Elizabeth's neck even though it wasn't her fault. Carly somehow had made it her fault. Monica and Edward were incredibly upset that Jason had kept it from them but in a way understood why. They knew what Jason's life entailed and respected that he wanted to keep Jake safe. Edward was more upset when he found out that that was the reason Jason and Sam split of all those years ago. He was very disappointed in Jason for letting Elizabeth come between them like that. Monica and Sam had really bonded over it though. Monica knew what Sam had gone through and Sam appreciated having someone to talk to about it. Alexis was also furious with Jason for a while. She didn't like that he had done what he did to Sam and the hurt her daughter felt she had to go through alone because of a secret she was keeping for Jason. And Jason understood that. He knew he had hurt Sam more than ever because of Jake and Alexis had a right to feel the way that she did. But Sam talked to her and made her understand that it was all in the past and that they were good now. It took a few days bit she came around and everything was the same with them again.

***Flashback***

A few days after it all happened Jason and Lucky sat down and had a really long talk. Jason had reassured Lucky that everything was ok and he was glad Jake was young enough that this didn't affect him. Jason could tell that something was wrong with Lucky. He wanted him to know that it was ok for him to be happy that Jake was biologically his but Lucky said that wasn't it. "Elizabeth is pregnant. And it could be mine." He finally said after Jason pressed him. Jason closed his eyes and sighed "I am so sorry Lucky." He shrugged "You know I finally felt free. Free of her and her manipulations and now I found out that she could be pregnant with my child again." he shook his head. "It just feels like I am being pulled back in again. I mean, how awful is it that I am praying that this baby isn't mine?" he laughed humorlessly. "It's not awful, Lucky. It's understandable. I did the same thing when I found out she was pregnant and it could have been mine. I was trying to get back with Sam and I knew that having a child with another woman would devastate her. But just because you are having these thoughts doesn't mean you will not love that baby if it turns out to be yours. You don't need to be a part of Elizabeth's like to be a parent to your kids." Jason told him.

Lucky nodded his head and said "Thanks. What about you? How are you doing?" Jason took a deep breath and said "I'm doing well. It's still weird but I know Jake will have the best life with you and I am ok with that. It does get easier and easier every day." "How is Sam?" Lucky asked. Jason smiled and said "She's doing great. She's been hovering but I understand why. She needs to accept this just as much as I do. The doctors say she and the baby are doing great. We had a little scare a few days ago but other than that everything is perfect." Lucky got worried "What scare?" "Nikolas. He apparently stopped by while I wasn't home and tried to get Sam to go and apologize to Elizabeth for what happened the day we all found out." he shook his head in anger. "What?" Lucky said in outrage. "Apologize for what?" "For being there. He said she should have known better." Jason stopped and got his anger under control. "Sam started to get upset and apparently Nikolas started yelling at her and that is when Spinelli came home. He saw Sam upset and heard Nikolas yelling. He told him to leave or he would call the police." Jason laughed a little. "Spinelli was able to calm her down without anything serious happening." Lucky shook his head. "But that won't be a problem anymore." "What did you do?" Lucky asked. "Worst thing I could think of. I told Alexis." Lucky looked at him and the two men shared a laugh.

***End Flashback***

Jason walked into Sam's office thinking about all that had happened. He had pretty much gotten over everything that had happened and now it was time to focus on Sam and the baby. "Hey" she said as she saw him. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Sam was now 4 ½ months pregnant and was starting to show. He felt the baby move as she was pressed against him. Jason pulled back and put his hand to her belly. "Hello to you too." Sam laughed and said "This kid is something else. I swear it can scenes you when you are near." Sam closed her eyes and said "I cannot wait until we find out what we are having next week. I can't stand calling our child it." She said in disguised. Jason laughed and said "I thought you said you think it is a girl." "Shhh!" Sam said. "I don't want it said loud." She whispered. "Why not?" he whispered back. "Because if it is a boy, I don't want him to hear his mommy and daddy call him a girl." Jason out right laughed and Sam glared at him. She reached out and slapped at his arm. "Stop laughing at me." "I'm sorry but I can't help it. You are just too cute." Sam ground her teeth "Is there a reason you are here?" Jason walked up to her and pulled her into his arms "Yes there is. I am here to tell you that we are having dinner at the Metro Court tonight. Carly has decided that I need some cheering up and has arranged for us all to get together for dinner."

Sam perked up a little "We are going out?" Jason laughed and said "Yes, Carly said dinner will be at 7 so do you think you can be done by then?" Sam eagerly nodded her head. "Yep I will be ready. I will leave here in about an hour to go get ready." Sam smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "Ok, I will pick you up at 7. I am going to go and see Sonny and see how he is doing." They had made everything official with Max's brother the week before. Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan were officially out of the mob. Sonny had been surprisingly giddy about the whole thing so Jason wanted to make sure he wasn't changing his mine. Sam nodded her head and said "Ok, se e you later." She reached up for another kiss. "I love you." Jason said as they pulled apart. Sam got a warm look in her eyes and said "I love you, too." Jason leaned down and kissed her belly. "I love you too, munchkin." And the sound of his voice, the baby kicked. Sam smiled and gave Jason a look. "See?" Jason laughed and gave Sam one more kiss goodbye before he headed out the door.

Jason walked into Sonny's living room and saw him talking with Dante. Jason still had his issues with Dante. He didn't fully trust him and didn't think he ever would but he would never stand in the way of Sonny getting to know his son. Dante stood up from the couch and nodded his head to Jason. "I have to get going. I promised Lulu I would take her to a movie tonight. I'll talk to you later." He and Sonny shook hands and Dante walked out of the room. Jason turned to Sonny and said "Things going ok with you two?" Sonny nodded his head and said "Yeah, now that I'm out there really isn't anything stopping us. It is going to take some time but we are both willing to work on it. It helps that Olivia has decided to go back home. Dante still isn't in the forgiving mood and still hasn't talked to her. So she won't be in his ear all the time telling him it's a bad idea. How about you? How are you doing?"

Jason sat down on the arm of the couch and said "I'm doing fine. It has gotten easier over time and now it is just fact. Lucky was always Jake's father and Jake is not going to be aware of any different. That is all that matters to me." Sonny saw the truth in his eyes. He nodded his head and smiled "Are you ready for tonight?" Jason got a goofy grin on his face and said "More than ready." "Sam thinks that this is some sort of dinner for you, doesn't she?" Jason nodded his head. "Yeah I told her that Carly wants to have the dinner to cheer me up." Jason laughed. "Sam was so excited to be going out to dinner that I don't think she would have cared what it was for." Sonny smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm really glad that you and Sam found your way back to each other after everything you have been through. No one has ever made you as happy as Sam has and I will always be grateful for that." Jason nodded his head "She has and I am grateful for the second chance too. It means everything to me." Jason stood up and Sonny walked him to the door. "I know you won't need it but good luck anyway." Jason laughed and said "Thanks. I will see you later." Jason walked out the door and back to his SUV. He headed for the Metro Court to make sure everything was set up. He wanted this night to go perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had gotten the call from Jason saying that he was going to have to meet her there. He was running late with all the paper work for the coffee business but he promised he would be only a few minutes late. Max had showed up and was taking her to the Metro Court. He had a really goofy look on his face when she opened the door. "Hey, Sam. Are you ready to go?" he said with a smile. Sam had on a halter dress that was lacy on top and sheer and silk on the bottom. Her baby bump was big enough no that she needed maternity clothes. Sam smiled back at Max and said "Yea I am. I'm assuming Jason told you to pick me up?" Sam walked out of the door and locked it behind her. Max nodded his head and said "Yes, ma'am. He is going to leave the office in about 10 minutes. He should be right behind us." The goofy smile appeared again and Sam cocked her head. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked. He shrugged his head and said "Nothing. Just thinking about…" he got a nervous look on his face and his smile fell. He cleared his throat and said "I…I was just thinking about Diane. You know she has been gone for a few weeks for a conference and she's coming back tomorrow and I can't wait to see her."

Sam smiled and started to tear up. "Oh, Max that is so sweet." She said. Max looked at her uncomfortable as the tears fell down her face. "Are you ok, Sam?" he asked. Sam sniffled and pulled a tissue out of her hand bag "Yeah, I'm fine. My hormones have just really kicked in lately." Sam dried her eyes and Max opened the car door. "I haven't gotten the chance to tell you but I am really happy for you and Jason. I know all that the two of you have been through and I am so happy that you guys are finally getting what you have always wanted." Sam felt the tears well in her eyes again and said "You have to stop or else I am going to walk into the Metro Court crying my eyes out." Max laughed and helped her in to the back of the car. "Come on, let's get you to Jason." Sam sat back and put her seat belt on. Get her to Jason? She though. But Jason wasn't going to be there until later. She got the feeling that something fishy was going on and she didn't like it.

Max pulled up to the Metro Court and got out to open Sam's door. He helped her out and Sam looked at him and said "What did you mean when you said let's get me to Jason? I thought Jason was going to be late?" Max got a scared look on his face and started stammering. "I…I… I just meant…that…" Sam narrowed her eyes and said "Max, what is going on?" Max looked down and said "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me I have to get home to Diane." He started to walk away "I thought she wasn't coming home until tomorrow?" Sam asked. "I meant I have to get home to prepare for her to come home." He laughed nervously. Sam ground her teeth and said "Max, if you know something is going on you had better tell me or I swear I will make your life hell for the remainder of my pregnancy." He got a scared look on his face but shrugged his shoulders "I don't know anything, Sam. See you later." He got in the car quickly and drove away. "Coward!" Sam yelled after him.

Sam turned to the front of the Metro Court and noticed that it was unusually quiet. Usually there were people coming in and out all the time from the restaurant but not tonight. It was dead. Sam walked up to the front of the hotel and walked inside. She walked into the lobby and noticed that there was nobody there. Not even a receptionist. She looked around and saw that there was no one around the lobby at all. Something caught her eye off to the side. There was a note taped to the elevator. She walked over and ripped it off and opened it. "Top floor." was all it said. But she noticed that it was in Jason's hand writing. She smiled softly and shook her head. She had no idea what he was doing but she figured if she wanted to find out then she better go to the top floor. She got on the elevator and pressed the penthouse button. As the elevator rode up Sam could not help but feel nervous. She had no idea what was going on and she really didn't like surprises all that much. She liked knowing what was going to happen. But she didn't have any more time to worry over it because the elevator doors opened up.

As the doors opened, Sam saw Jason standing on the other side. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black slacks. Sam stepped off the elevator and Jason smiled at her and she walked to stand in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and tried to steel herself to how good he looked. "You lied to me." she stated. Jason smile grew and he said "I did. But it was with the best of intentions." He stepped aside and what Sam saw took her breath away. In the middle of the room was a table set for two. The lights in the room were dimmed and there were what looked like hundreds of candles lit around the room. There were flower petals all over the floor and on the table as well. "Oh Jason. This is beautiful. But what is the occasion?" she asked. Jason led her over to the table and said "The past month has been hard on the both of us and I wanted to do something nice for you. Now that things have calmed down I just want you to know that it is going to be easier from this point on. I know it will take some adjusting still with me being out of the business but I want you to know that I am really happy about it. I know that you are worried that I will miss the lifestyle I lived but I promise you that I won't."

Sam had not voiced her concerns about that with Jason so it was a little scary that he knew her so well that he could tell that that is what she was feeling. Sam looked up at him and said "Are you sure? I know that having a baby was never something that you planned on…" "Until you." Jason said cutting her off. Jason took a deep breath and said "I never saw myself as a father. Even with Michael, I knew that Carly would come back one day and would take him back. But when you came in to my life when you were pregnant, I was so happy to have you and the baby in my life. I couldn't wait until we got to bring her home and we got to raise her and be a family." Jason saw the emotions welling in her eyes and he brought his hand up to cup her face. "I know that we didn't get the chance to do that, but I knew that from the start you were the only one I wanted to have a family with. This baby is a miracle. Our miracle. And I am so happy that we are getting this chance." Sam let the tears fall freely down her face. Jason whipped them away with his thumb and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "I love you." he said "More than I ever thought I could possibly love another person." Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Sam looked down at it and felt her heart stop then as if to make up, started beating double time. She looked back up at Jason with big eyes. He smiled down at her and then did something she never thought he would ever do. He got down on one knee. Sam drew in a shaky breath as she watched him. Jason lifted the box up to her and opened it. Inside was probably the most extravagant ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum set with a princess cut diamond on the top. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds and on both sides it looked like it was braided. It was huge and it was beautiful. Sam brought her hand to her mouth and gasped at the sight of it. She looked at Jason and then back to the ring. "Jason…" she whispered. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Because of you I found a reason to live and breathe. And I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sam sobbed out a laugh and as if it was a reflex she said "Yes" and nodded her head.

Jason let out the breath he had been holding in waiting for her answer. He smiled up at her and pulled the ring out of the box. He lifted her left hand and slid it on her ring finger. Sam smiled down at it then at him. Jason rose back to his feet and said "It's the same diamond." She cocked her head and asked "What?" "It's the same diamond that was in your other ring. I had it taken out and placed in this one. I wanted there to be some remembrance of our past but we are both different people now so I thought it would be fitting to have a different ring." Sam was shocked. "You kept my old ring?" she asked. Jason nodded his head. "When you gave it back to me I held onto it thinking that I would be putting it back on your finger soon. And after we broke up and I got out of prison I went home and found this in my drawer. And even after everything that we went through, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. So I put it in the safe in the closet. Every once in a while, I would be going through something and the stress would be too much and I wanted so badly to call you but I knew I couldn't. I had screwed up too bad. So I would take this out of the safe and just stare at it. I would wonder what you were doing and if you were happy after all the pain I caused you. After Michael was shot I got on my bike and rode around for hours. But no matter which direction I went, I always ended up back at your apartment building." Jason looked down at their hands. "I wanted to go and knock on your door so badly but I knew I didn't have the right to."

Sam squeezed his hand in hers "Jason you know…" "I know you would have talked to me. And I know that you would have helped me deal with it. But I didn't feel worthy of that. So I went back to the penthouse and got your old ring out and just laid in bed looking at it. That was one of the worst nights of my life because that is when I finally let myself admit that I had made a mistake in letting you go. And I honestly thought that we would never get a second chance." Sam reached up and touched his face "but we did." She said with a soft smile. Jason nodded his head. "We did. And I can promise you that nothing will ever tear us apart again." he said. He leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Sam reached up and wound her hand around the back of his neck. The kiss turned heated fast and Jason reached down and lifted her up bridal style. He walked them both into the bedroom and he closed the door with his foot. They could always eat later.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason sat back in the tub as Sam leaned against his chest. He was softly running his hand up and down her arm as the other one was laced with hers. After making love to his fiancé, Jason and Sam had eaten in bed. Neither one of them wanted to get dressed again. After they ate Sam had coursed him into taking a bath with her. He resisted at first but was unable to say no to her once again. Sam sighed contently and leaned her head back to rest on Jason's shoulder. Jason kissed the side of her head. Sam closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to give Jason access to her lips. Not having to be told twice, Jason leaned in and sealed his mouth over hers. He kissed her long, slow and lazily. He moved his hand from her arm and softly cupped her breast in his palm. Sam moaned softly at the feel of his rough hand against her soft skin. While her nipples were still more sensitive than usual, it was a lot better than in her first trimester. She could barely wear a bra let alone let Jason touch them. Sam arched up into his hand as Jason softly squeezed her. Sam gasped against his mouth and dropped her head back with a groan.

Jason smiled. He loved how sensitive she was. Sam's breasts had always been that way but more so now. Sam bit her lip as she felt the tip of Jason's finger traced around her breast. He let lose his other hand and slowly ran it up her body to cup her other breast. The sensations that were running through Sam were causing her pant softly. Every time she felt like she was getting use to the pleasure, Jason would switch and cause another jolt. Sam turned her head away from Jason exposing her neck. Jason leaned down and rubbed his lips over her neck causing Sam to arch up further into his hands. Jason played for a moment before her opened his mouth on her pulse. He bit down just a little and then softly sucked at the skin. It was too much for Sam to take. Sam's breath hitched and Jason felt her tense for a moment. Jason realized what had just happened and he smiled against her neck. After a few moments Sam collapsed back against Jason's chest with a sigh. Sam was breathing heavily and was in complete shock. That had never happened to her before. Jason pressed soft kisses to her neck as she tried to slow her breathing. "Well that is a first." Sam said as she found her voice. Jason chuckled against her neck. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Jason leaned up and looked down at her "Dr. Lee said you would be more…sensitive." He finished with a smile. Sam shook her head and said "Yeah but you were barley touching me." Jason laughed as he helped Sam get to her feet. He lifted her out of the bath tub and set her on the mat outside of it. He knees were a little wobbly but she managed to stay upright. He took the towel and dried her off. Then he wrapped it around her and dried himself off. Sam leaned against the door of the bathroom and looked at the man in front of her. He had put on so much more muscles since they were together last; not that he didn't have an amazing body before. But before they got back together she had noticed that he had beefed up a bit. Whenever they were around each other she found it hard not to touch his powerful arms that his black t shirt stretched across. Bare chested, the man was a god. Sam looked down at her towel covered body and placed a hand on her bump. When she was pregnant with Lila, she didn't have to worry about someone seeing the changes her body was going through because she wasn't with anyone. But this time she and Jason were very much together and she practically lived with him. her body was just starting to change and while she was so excited about it, she didn't think that she was going to look very desirable.

Jason looked up and saw the look on her face and could tell something was wrong. He walked over to her after he wrapped a towel around his waist. He pulled her into his arms and reveled in the feel of her growing bump against him. He looked down and her and asked "What's wrong?" Sam bit her lip and looked away. "Sam…" he said. She sighed and said "Are you still going to love me when I'm fat?" Jason stared at her for a second before he burst out laughing. Sam glared at him and swatted his arm "It's not funny, Jason." Jason shook his head and said "Yes it is, Sam." Sam growled at him and it only made him laugh harder. She tried to get free of him but he just tightened his arms around her. Sam continued to glare at her laughing fiancé. Jason calmed himself down and said "Sam you are pregnant. Pregnant means you have a human being growing inside of you. You are going to get bigger but not fat." He finished with a chuckle. "I know what being pregnant means Mr. Chuckles." Sam said sarcastically. "But my body is going to look different and it's not going to look as…flat as it does now." Jason smiled down at her and slid his hands down to cup her butt. "Your body has never been flat, Sam. And for that I am grateful. You weren't aware of it but I did notice the changes in your body when you were pregnant with Lila. It was all I could do to keep my eyes off your chest." He said looking down at her breasts.

Sam blushed and said "Stop." "I'm serious. You had a beautiful body before but when you got pregnant Sam, you were unbelievably stunning. The way your body changed amazing to watch. And now I get to watch it on a more intimate level." He finished, leaning down and kissing her. Sam tried to still herself against the sensation that his kissing was inflicting on her. But she was never able to before and she sure as hell wasn't able to now. Jason picked her up and walked her too the bed. He softly laid her down on top of it and pulled away from the kiss. Sam opened her eyes looked up at him. The desire on his face made Sam realize that maybe she was the only one who saw her body differently. Because he sure didn't seem to be turned off. His lips came back down to hers and then he proceeded to spend the rest of the night proving to her just how much he loved her changing body.

Alexis sat in the living room of Nikolas's house waiting for her nephew to get back. When Jason had come to see her and told her what Nikolas had done, she was shocked. She could not believe that Nikolas would stoop so low as to bring up something that Sam had more than made up for in the past. He had no right to throw the past of anyone in their face. He was a Cassadine for crying out loud. He was born with skeletons in his closet. Her daughter had been through enough and she was going to make sure that Nikolas knew he was to back the hell off. She looks up as she hears the doors open. In walks Nikolas along with Elizabeth Webber. Alexis smiled at the two of them. This would save her a trip. She had a lot to say to Miss Webber as well.

"Aunt. To what do we owe this pleasure." He said less than enthusiastically. Liz looked just about as happy to see her as Nikolas did. "I received a visit from Jason a few days ago. Would either one of you like to guess as to why he did that?" she looked between the two of them. Elizabeth looked to Nikolas as Nikolas sighed. "I don't have a clue, Alexis. But if we could…" "You see, that was a rhetorical questing, nephew. And from this point on, I do not want to hear either one of you speak a single word, understand?" Before they could say anything else she said "good," she got up and walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. "Jason had a lot to say when he came to visit me. He firstly wanted to let me know that both my daughter and grandchild were doing great" she looked back at them and saw the look of disgust that came across Elizabeth's face and smiled to herself, "despite the little visit you paid them." She said turning her eyes to her nephew. She took a drink and then turned to face them fully. "Now I know that the two of you seem to think that for whatever reason your pasts don't matter and should not be thrown in anyone's face but I am here to give you both a history lesson." Alexis walked back over to the chair and sat back down making herself comfortable.

"I believe when you came to town, Elizabeth, you did everything in your power to make your poor grandmothers life a living hell, didn't you?" Alexis cocked her head at Elizabeth and watched her struggle to keep her mouth shut. "But that in ok now because it is in the past and you are now a good person, right?" Alexis smirked at her. Elizabeth made a mistake and said "Yes, I am a good person, Alexis. I have never done half of what you daughter has done…" "Enough!" Alexis yelled. Elizabeth wisely shut her mouth as Alexis got up and walked over to them. "You will not mention my daughter ever again. Sam may not be perfect but she sure as hell has never pretended otherwise, Elizabeth. Unlike you my daughter is well aware of her past but unlike you she does not live in it and let it define her. You walk around this town thinking you are better than everyone else and I would love nothing more than to prove otherwise to you. You throw the fact that Sam made a mistake when she slept with Ric in her face but have you ever stopped to think that all of your children are the products of an affair that you had? Have you ever once looked back on all that you have done to the relationships that you have ruined because you spread your legs for a man that wasn't your husband?" Elizabeth looked away from her. "But then you sit there and say that all of your children were conceived in love when they were nothing but the product of one night stands that you then tried to pawn off on other men to raise." Alexis placed a hand over her heart and said "Real love there, Lizzy. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a woman that cannot function without a man in her bed for long even if he is married or even if you are married."

Elizabeth looked back to Alexis and opened her mouth getting ready to say something but Alexis cut her off "You are the biggest mistake that Jason ever made in his life. You slithered in and got right between Jason and Sam and did the only think that you could to make sure that they broke up. You did the only thing that you are really good at in general. You got knocked up. And here you are again, pregnant with another man's child that is not the man that you said you wanted to spend forever with." "We don't know who the father is yet…" "Oh please, you and Nikolas have been going at each other like rabbits. There is no way this child is Lucky's. And if there is a God then he will spare Lucky the pain of having yet another child by you." Elizabeth felt the tears well up in her eyes at Alexis's harsh words. "Save the tears for someone who gives a shit." Alexis finished.

She turns to her nephew and asks "Is being with Elizabeth really worth losing your family over?" Nikolas looked at her and said "Why does it need to be a choice?" "It doesn't but clearly you think it does. You have no right to say what you said to Sam and you sure as hell had no right going into her home and demanding she apologized to this bitch for anything. Sam did not ruin Elizabeth life, Elizabeth ruined Sam's. But how conveniently you forget what Elizabeth did to your brother. But then again you are not the one she is doing it with so it isn't a big deal. You both preach about how Lucky and Emily were the great loves of your lives but then did everything in your power to destroy them. But then actually have the never to act shocked that they could love someone other than you. You hated the fact that Emily had fallen under sonny's spell but then again you didn't have Courtney around anymore so the logical thing to you would be to get back with Emily. But she was already in love with Sonny. And I will give credit where credit is due you swooped in there as soon as they split up. Kind of like you did with Lucky after he and Sam split." She said addressing Elizabeth once again.

"You made this grand standing about how you two were meant to be together but you just could not stay faithful. It's like a need for the two of you. You two need to ruin everybody else's lives because you just can." Alexis took a step back and shook her head "You really are made for each other you know that? Emily would be so disgusted by the two of you but at this point I don't think either one of you really cares but I can tell you one thing. You are both done inserting yourselves in my daughter and future son in laws life." Elizabeth head snapped up. "What?" she whispered. Alexis smiled at her and said "Jason is proposing to Sam tonight. They will be married in about a month knowing the two of them." Elizabeth shook her head. "What? You thought that you and Jason would eventually find your way back together? Wake up, honey. You were never anyone special to Jason Morgan. And now there is no reason for you to ever be in his life again." "Your wrong, Jason loved me. He said so himself." "Let me ask you a question, Elizabeth. When's the first time that Jason said her loved you? Was it before you told him that the baby was his or was it after?" Alexis could tell by the look on her face that it was after. "Jason was working on building a family with Sam. he wanted a future with her. Until you came in and told him that the baby was his. Face it, sweetheart, he loved the baby he thought was his, not you. he proved that by doing everything in his power to stay out of your life. He never fought for you. He never begged you to give you guys a chance. It was always you fighting for him. But Sam on the other hand, when they came back from Mexico" Alexis paused and nodded her head "he wasn't letting her go again. He fought for her to spend time with him and did everything in his power to make sure she knew this time would be different. It's poetic justice really. You tried everything you could to keep them apart but in the end, it just didn't work. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the entire time that Jason wasn't Jake's father."

Elizabeth looked away so fast that it set off warring bells for Alexis. She looked to Nikolas but he also had his eyes on Elizabeth. Alexis walked closer to Liz and said "You did, didn't you? You knew the entire time that Jason was not Jake's father." Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about. The lab got it mixed up, I didn't do anything." Alexis took a step back in shock. "Oh, my God. You knew!" she yelled. "No" Liz shook her head. "Yes you did. The only reason it became a problem now is because the lab caught on." Liz continued to shake her head and say "No, you have no idea what you are talking about." Alexis walked over to her and got in her face "You ruined my daughter's life all because you wanted Jason to yourself. And the only way to get him was to make him think that you were having his baby." Alexis felt her blood boil as the word were coming out of her own mouth. "Elizabeth, did you know?" Nikolas spoke up. Liz looked over at him and shook her head "No, I swear…" she reached for his hand but he pulled it back. "I've known you a long time Elizabeth. I can tell when you are lying and that is what you are doing right now." Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "Please understand it was my time to be with Jason. I had waited forever to be with him and I finally saw my chance to so I took it. I know it was wrong but love does that…" "You were not in love with Jason, you were obsessed with him. What you did is the definition of obsession, Elizabeth!" Alexis said. "I did love Jason. And I always will. Not matter what a DNA test says Jake will always be Jason's in my eyes." Elizabeth said.

Both Alexis and Nikolas looked at her as if she were crazy. Alexis knew that if she stayed around any longer that she was going to physically hurt this woman. She walked back over to the chair where her purse was and said "You are a crazy bitch, Elizabeth and I pray to God that your children never know the woman that you truly are. And you can be rest assured that I will be informing Jason, Sam and Lucky about this. And if lucky decides that you never get to see your children again I will make damn sure that it happens. And if I ever see you anywhere near my daughter or her family, I will make you like a living hell." Alexis didn't pay any more attention to her and saw addressed her nephew. "You finding you who she truly is means absolutely nothing. You are no longer family to me or my girls. You made your decision and now you have to live with it. And I think we both know that it really wasn't worth it, was it?" she watched as heartbreak came over his face but she completely ignored it. Alexis was sure that Sam had felt the same way when Nikolas had done what he did. Now it was time for him to feel the same.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Jason and Sam woke up to a message from Alexis asking them to meet come to her office as soon as they could. She didn't want to say it over the phone. They got dressed and headed to her. When they got to her office, Lucky was already there and they could both tell that he was upset. "Mom, what's going on?" Sam asked. Alexis stood up and said "I am really sorry honey. I know that this is the last thing the two of you need but it's too important not to tell you." "Tell us what?" Jason asked. Lucky stood up and started to pace the office. "Yesterday I went to see Nikolas and talk to him. Elizabeth was there also. Things got…intense and I went off on the both of them. I said something to Elizabeth in a complete sarcastic sense but it turns out that it is actually true." Sam and Jason both were pretty confused as Alexis said "I told her that I wouldn't be surprised if she knew the truth about Jake's paternity the whole time" Alexis sent Jason a sympathetic look "and she did."

Jason and Sam were both shocked. Jason looked to Lucky. Lucky nodded his head and said "I talked to her this morning and apparently she figured that Alexis had already told me. She admitted it. She had been lying the whole time." He finished. Sam could almost feel her blood pressure rising. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but her emotions were getting the best of her. "She did it because she knew it was the only way to get Jason away from you." Alexis told her daughter. Jason felt his blood boil. "She said this?" he asked. "Pretty much. I didn't ask her why but she said that it was her time to be with you and when she saw her chance she took it." Sam's breath started to come faster and faster. The conversation happening around her was becoming more of an echo. She tried to control it but it was becoming too much. "She knew that no matter how much you loved Sam, nothing would compare to your child. She also knew that as the mother of your child she could manipulate you any way she saw fit and we both knew that she does a great job with manipulation." Lucky said.

The anger that Jason was feeling was getting stronger and stronger by the second. He could not believe that he had been that stupid. He should have asked for another DNA test. He should have done something more to make sure that what she was saying was true. But because he was so blinded by her telling him the baby was his, he lost all common sense. He paid attention to nothing but that. And he had paid the ultimate price for it. He had lost Sam. "I…I think I need to sit down." He heard Sam say. He looked down at her and saw that he face was white. "Sam!" Sam was stumbling to the chair. Jason caught her and walked her to it slowly. Sam sat down and Alexis brought her a glass of water. "Honey you need to try to calm yourself down." Sam shook her head "Why? I don't understand why…" Sam said breathlessly. Jason grabbed the sides of her face and made her look directly at him. "Breath, Sam. Nice and slow." Sam focused on him and his eyes. She felt her heart rate start to slow down. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She continued to do this until she got the feeling back in her head and she no longer felt dizzy.

Jason leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Better?" he asked. Sam nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just so shocked that I…" "Don't apologize, Sam. We should have been more aware that the topic of Elizabeth would upset you." Lucky said. "It's not her it's what she did. Why would she do that to her own child? Deprive him of his father just so that she could have Jason. What the hell was she thinking? Was she just going to lie to the both of you your whole lives? What if something had happened to Jake and he needed blood? How was she going to talk herself out of that one? It's obvious that she didn't care she was ruing mine and Lucky's lives but she was in love with you. How can you love someone and do something like that?" Jason shook his head "She wasn't in love with me. I don't know what the hell it was but it was not love." Sam laughs humorlessly and says "That just makes it so much worse." Jason squeezed her hand with his in reassurance. "Sam, she is not a factor in our lives anymore. She means nothing. All that matters is us and the baby." He said touching her stomach. Sam closed her eyes and nods her head. She then looks over at Lucky and asks "What are you going to do?" Lucky looked over at Alexis and said "I want to file for sole custody of Cam and Jake. I know that it will be a fight for Cam but I can't trust her. She has been leaving the boys with her grandmother more and more because she has been going out to be with Nikolas. Audrey herself has been saying it is getting to be too much. Hopefully she will support my decision."

Alexis was pleased to hear that Lucky wanted custody of the boys. "And hopefully Elizabeth won't contest." Lucky said on a sigh. "She won't." Jason said. They looked over at him. "I'll make sure she doesn't fight you." "Jason…" Lucky started to say. "I'm not talking about that. I just plan on making her aware of all that she has done. It's past time that her and I have a talk anyway." He finished looking at Sam. Sam stared back at him and reached up to cup his face. "Are you sure?" Lucky asked his friend. Jason never took his eyes off of Sam when he said "Yes."

Jason sat on the stairs and waited for Elizabeth to walk through the door. Lucky said that she would be getting off at 3 and it was 15 after so she should be home any time. He waited for Alexis to draw up the custody papers and then he took Sam home and made her promise to stay there and rest. She had had a rough afternoon thanks to Elizabeth and he needed to make sure she was ok. He promised that he wouldn't be long. He looked up when he heard a key in the door and braced himself for what was about to come. "Nikolas, I am so glad that you understand. And I promise you that it is all in the past. There is nothing between Jason and me anymore and there never will be again. And no matter what the paternity test says, you will be this baby's father. And we will be a family and raise our kids together." Jason shook his head as he listened to her talk. In this moment he could not come up with a single reason why he ever thought she was anything other than a crazy bitch. "I love you, too. I will see you in a few hours." She hung up and sat her things on the table. When she turned around she was startled by the presence of him sitting there. "Jason!" she said, her hand flying to her chest.

After hearing what she said on the phone, Jason just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, just being near her made his skin crawl. He got up and walked to her and handed her the envelope and said "You need to sign these." Elizabeth looked down at the envelope and then back at Jason "What are they?" she asked. "Sign them, Elizabeth. Now." Elizabeth was taken aback by the tone of his voice. She took the envelope and opened it. She unfolded the papers that were inside and was shocked by what they said. She looked back up at Jason and noticed that he had a pen out. "Sign them." He said again. Elizabeth shook her head "No way in hell am I giving a former drug addict sole custody of my kids. How could you even ask me to do something like that Jason? Give our son to Lucky?" Jason looked at her and saw that she was genuinely hurt by this and it just pissed him off more. "Jake is not my son, Elizabeth. He never was. But you knew that all along, didn't you? And don't you are try to deny is because I swear to you Elizabeth, the only thing that is stopping my choking the life out of you right now is that fact that you might be pregnant with Lucky's baby. But that won't even stop me if you sit here and lie to my face, once again." Elizabeth had never been this scared before in her life. She could see in Jason's eyes that he had meant every word her just said. "You will sign these papers and give full custody of Cam and Jake to Lucky or he will take your ass to court. And I will make sure that every last skeleton that you have will be front and center for everyone to know."

Elizabeth stared at him wide eyes "Why are you doing this? This isn't like you, Jason." "You don't know me, Elizabeth. This is exactly like me. You hurt the one person in the world that care about most and it was the biggest mistake that you ever made. You used me and manipulated me and I am ashamed that I let you, but in the end it all falls on you. And you will pay for it. The only reason you are still breathing is because Sam and our baby need me. I have killed people for a hell of a lot less." He whispered the last part to her. He took the papers from her hands and slapped them down on the table. "Sign them. And I am not going to ask you again." Elizabeth stayed frozen in place for a minute but turned at looked at the man that she had fantasized about being with since the day she met him. But standing there was a total stranger. The man she thought she knew was just that, a thought. She had made him up. She slowly reached out and took the pen. She signed the papers.

She looked up at him and said "I hope that you and Lucky can live with the fact that you have taken a mother away from her children." Jason snatched the pen away from her and picked up the papers. He looked at her and smiled then said "We will. Just like you lived with knowing you kept Jake form Lucky all because you wanted another man between your legs." Elizabeth gasped but Jason didn't pay her any mind. He walked to the door and opened it. "And another thing," he turned to look at her "as the owner of this house, you officially have two weeks' notice to get the hell out." Jason slammed the door behind him as he walked out, officially leaving Elizabeth Webber behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since Jason had kicked Elizabeth out. He heard from Lucky that she had moved in with Nikolas. About two week ago they had the paternity test done on the baby and found out the baby was in fact Nikolas's Jason and Sam were there when Lucky got the call and the relief that came over him was a joy to watch. Lucky was happy. He had his boys with him at all times now and he didn't have Elizabeth in his life as a constant plague. She was Nikolas's problem now. Nikolas had tried to apologize to Sam but she wasn't having any of it. She just wanted him out of her life and Alexis felt the same way. They all just wanted to move on with their lives and leave both Nikolas and Elizabeth out of them.

***Flashback***

The day after it all happened, Jason and Sam went to the doctor for their ultrasound. It was the day they were going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Sam was completely giddy. She had been waiting to start the nursery until after they found out the sex. So when Dr. Lee looked at both of them and said "We can see what you are having. Do you want to know?" Sam shouted "Yes" and it made Jason and Dr. Lee laugh. "Ok, well mommy and daddy congratulations. It's a girl!" Jason and Sam were both speechless. They just stared at the screen at their little miracle and held each other's hand. After Dr. Lee printed out the ultrasound she told them that she would see them at their next appointment. Sam and Jason walked out into the waiting area where both their moms were. They looked at their kids and Sam smiled "It's a girl!" she all but shouted. Monica and Alexis joined her and Jason watched as the three women hugged. He looked down at the picture in his hand and felt and overwhelming love for the little person in it.

Monica came over and hugged her son and said "Congratulations, daddy." Jason laughed and said "You too grandma." The dreamy look that came into Monica's eyes at his words made Jason smiled wider. He kept Michael away from her and all his family for no real reason at all. He would not make the same mistake with his daughter. Jason took Sam home after she spent half an hour talking to their moms. "Well now all we have to decide it what color scheme to go with. I was thinking that we would go with a gray and pink one. I know pink is a little traditional but I was hoping that we could have a cherry blossom tree painted on one of the walls and place the crib along that wall." Jason listened to her ramble on with a huge smile on his face. He knew how happy she was but before they got to setting up the nursery, he wanted to do something else.

Mid ramble, Jason grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. Jason sat down and he pulled her into his lap. He placed a hand over her small bump and said "I know that you want to get started on the nursery right now but I was hoping that we can put that off for a few weeks so that we can do something else." Jason said. Sam placed her hand over his on her belly and smiled down at him and asked "What's that?" "Get married." Sam reared back a little and said "What?" "I want to get married. No in a few months or after the baby is born but right now." Sam raised her eyebrows and said "Like today?" "I know it probably won't happen but if you want to go down to the court house right now we can." He smiled. Sam was a little taken aback. She knew they were getting married because she said yes but they hadn't really talked about a date until he just brought it up. He did say that he wanted to get married before the baby came and so did she. In fact she wanted to get married right away. Sam hopped off his lap and went for her phone. "What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Sam looked up at him and said "I don't want to wait either but I also want a wedding. Not a big fancy one but I want out family there." Jason smiled and decided that he could give her that. Sam put the phone to her ear and waited for whomever to pick up. "Maxie, hi it's Sam. Listen how fast can you put together a small wedding? And when I say small I mean like 20, 25 people tops." Sam listened to what she said and looked over to Jason. "Two weeks good enough?" Jason smiled and nodded his head "If she can't do it any sooner than two weeks it is." Sam smiled and said to Maxie "Alright do what you do. But please keep in mind that it is me and Jason getting married not you. No pink or anything too girls. Please?" Sam smiled at whatever she said and then said "Thank you." she hung up and looked over at him. "Ok. In two weeks we will be married." Jason walked over to her and swung her up into his arms. "Finally" Sam laughed as he kissed her and headed for the stairs.

***End Flashback***

Sam had to admit that Maxie had planned the wedding perfectly. They had decided on an outdoor wedding so they were going to have it at the park. Jason had agreed to a soft yellow and black color for the wedding. It was the end of May so spring was coming to an end. But today wasn't too hot and it wasn't chilly either. It was the perfect day for an outside wedding. The reception was going to be held at the Metro Court. Carly really wanted to help plan so with Sam and Jason's permission she and Maxie put together the ball room at the hotel. Sam had asked her mom to be her maid of honor. Alexis had been so supportive and caring throughout the past few months that their relationship really had blossomed. She and Jason got along great now and even joked around with each other. It made Sam feel good to know that they had all come so far. Molly, Kristina and Maxie rounded out her bridesmaids.

Jason had asked Spinelli to be his best man. There was honestly no one more supportive of them as he was. Spinelli was honored that he had asked him and of course whole heartedly agreed. Sonny, Michael and Morgan were his groomsmen. The two weeks that it took to plan the wedding flew by so fast that Sam couldn't believe that she was on her way to the wedding now. She along with Alexis, Maxie, Krissy and Molly were all sitting in the back of the limo as they drove to the park. Sam was staring down at her yellow and white roses. She couldn't believe that she was less than 10 minutes away from being married.

Alexis reached over and grabbed her daughter's hand. She gave it a squeeze and said "Are you ready?" a heartbeat later the limo came to a stop and Sam realized they were at the park. Sam smiled at her mom and said "More that you know." The door opened and the girls got out. Alexis and Maxie helped Sam out of the car. "Ok, the music is going to start in about 30 second and then Molly, me and Kristina are going to walk down the aisle. Once the wedding march starts them you and your mom can walk to the arch way." Maxie explained. Sam nodded her head and received a kiss from the three girls. She watched as each one of them disappeared as they walked down the aisle. Alexis turned to her daughter as she heard the music start up. She leaned over and kissed each of her cheeks and then her forehead. "I love you very much and am so proud to be your mother." Alexis said caressing her cheek. Sam smiled at her and said "Back atcha." The two women linked arms and walked to the arch.

As Sam appeared at the end of the aisle, Jason felt his breath catch. Her hair was swept up in a soft bun and had a few pieces of hair curled around her face. Her dress fit her pregnant curves perfectly. She took his breath away. Sam looked down the aisle at Jason and could not help but stare in awe. The man had always looked good in a suit but seeing him in this one with the yellow tie did things to her that she couldn't explain. Sam and Alexis made their way down the aisle and Jason stepped up to meet them. "Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked. "Her sisters and I do." Alexis answered. Alexis kissed her daughter's cheek and then in turn kissed Jason's. She placed Sam's hand in his and then went to stand next to the girls. Sam handed her mom her bouquet and turned to face Jason. She stared up at him and smiled as she heard the priest continued to talk. Sam and Jason had decided to stick to the traditional vows as God had written them.

When the priest asked if anyone had any objections, the guests were moved to laughter and Carly said "No they don't. Continue." Jason shook his head as Sam just laughed. "Ok, then. By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Sam was practically hopping in place as the priest announced them man and wife. Jason pulled his new bride into his arms and kissed her dizzy. The quests stood up and clapped and the priest then said "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." Jason pulled away from the kiss and whispered against her lips "Wife." Sam smiled and whispered back "Husband." The two walked back up the aisle arm and arm as man and wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Because Sam was pregnant they decided to wait to go on their honeymoon. But they did have a mini one at the beach for a few days. Now that Sam had only about 3 months left they had a lot to do to the nursery. But Jason had a surprise for Sam when they got back.

***Flashback***

"Jason you know how much I hate surprises." A blindfolded Sam said irritated. She heard her husband chuckle and say "You will love this one now just be patient. We are about a minute away." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. True to his word, Jason arrived where ever it was about a minute later. He told Sam to wait for him and he went around to her side. He helped her out and guided her to where he wanted her. "Ok are you ready?" "Yes please" Sam pleaded. She heard the sound of running water but the ground felt like concrete. Jason reached for the back of the blindfold and when he took it off her said "Welcome home."

Sam looked at what was in front of her and gasped. It was a beautiful brick house with a fountain in the middle of the drive way. The house was two stories and it wasn't too big or too small. It was absolutely perfect. "Jason…" Sam said on a whisper. "Do you like it?" he asked hopeful. She laughed a little and said "I love it. But how did you do this?" "I asked your mom for help. I wanted to buy a house after we got married so that we wouldn't have to move after the baby came. We looked at a few but thought that you would love this one the best." Sam nodded her head and looked back at the house. "I do." Sam walked closer and saw that it had a huge bricked laid drive way. It wrapped around to both sides of the house. On one side there was a big grassy area and the other side was lined with trees. "You want to see the inside?" Jason asked. Sam nodded her head. Jason took her hand and led her to the door. He unlocked it but before they went inside, he scooped her up and made her laugh. He carried her over the thresh hold of their new home.

Sam looked around and saw that the inside was just a beautiful as the out. Jason set her on her feet and she went to look around. The living room was spacious with high ceilings. A formal dining room set across the other side of the house. The stair case was made of wood like most of the landings. Past that there was a hall way that led to a bathroom and a guest bedroom and to the kitchen. The kitchen was so beautiful that Sam wished she knew how to cook. But she figured that Jason would love it. The backyard was huge. Off to the left there was a pool that had a gated fence around it. To the right there was a big grassy area. But what took Sam's breath away were the two huge cherry blossom trees. They sat a good distance from each other but were so big that their branches and flowers touched. It created this really beautiful looking arch that led to what looked like a woodsy area. That was when Sam first noticed that they weren't in the city. She turned at looked to Jason. "Where are we?" Jason smiled at her and said "We're about 15 minutes outside of Port Charles. We have always wanted to get away from the city and have a peaceful life and this is the way we can. Now that I'm not in the business anymore we can have all the peace and quiet we want. So I figured a house in the country side will be perfect."

Sam nodded her head and said "It is." Sam looked back at the trees and said "Is this why you bought the house?" Jason walked over to her and said "They were a bonus. The real reason I bought the house was because of the bathroom and the master bedroom has two walk in closets. I figured we could make on into a nursery." Sam was now super excited to see the upstairs. Jason took her back inside and went up to the second floor. To the right were the office and two more guest bedrooms but to the left was a long hallway that led to the master bedroom. Jason opened the double doors and let Sam walk inside. The bed was huge. It was the first thing she saw. It looked almost twice the size of their one at the penthouse. On the far side was what looked like its own little living room. There was a couch and two chairs. To the left of that was a door that Sam assumed was one of the closets. Sam could tell the bath room was right across from the bed and when she looked to her left she saw another door. She walked over and opened it and saw a bedroom sized room. "This closet is a lot smaller than the other so I thought this one could be the nursery." Jason said.

Sam laughed and said "How much bigger is the other one?" "A lot. It will hold both of our clothing just fine but I figured after she is ready for her own room, I can move into this one and you can have that one all to yourself." Jason said touching her belly. "I did have the window added. I thought it would be less claustrophobic with it." He explained. Sam went to it and opened it up. Their bedroom was closer to the back yard and when Sam opened the window she had a perfect view of the two cherry blossom trees. Everything about this house she was in love with. She turned to look at Jason and said "This is the perfect house." She walked over and went into his arms. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you." he smiled down at her and said "Well not that we have the perfect house to start out family in there is only one thing left to do." Sam cocked her head and smiled "What's that?" she asked. Jason lifted her up into his arms and walked to the bed. He laid her gently on the bed. He smiled down at her and she said "Oh" Jason kissed her and then proceeded to show her just what he meant.

***End Flashback***

Lucky was sitting the new office of McCall, Jackal & Spencer. Since he joined Sam and Spinelli they needed a bigger space so they had moved into a 3 room office space. They each had an office and the new place had a waiting area big enough for a receptionist. He had talked to Sam about hiring a secretary now that the business was really starting to get busy. With Sam soon being off on maternity leave they were going to need and extra hand. Sam had agreed and thought it was a good idea. So far only one person had applied and he didn't recognize the name. Her name was Jess Monroe. From her application she seemed like she would be a perfect fit. He would soon find out because her interview was in about 15 minutes.

When the door opened he figured that it was her but when he walked out he saw Elizabeth. He had made it very clear to her that when he found out the baby was Nikolas's he never wanted to see her again. The boys really had adjusted to not having her around. They were happy and he wanted to keep them that way. "What do you want, Elizabeth?" She looked over at him and asked "Is it true? Did Jason actually marry that…" she started to say but Lucky cut her off "Watch it. You will not come here and make any kind of remark about Sam. You have no right to know anything about her or Jason but because I want to see that look in your eye, the one you enjoy inflicting on all those around you I will answer that question. Yes, Jason and Sam and now happily man and wife. And it was a really beautiful wedding. And as we speak they are probably settling into their new home." Lucky said with a smirk.

The look on Elizabeth's face was priceless. She was furious. "How could he do that? Why can't he see that she is just trying to trap him?" Lucky laughed at her and said "You mean like you did? That baby is Jason's, Elizabeth. You may hate that but it is not going to change. But let's be honest here. What you really hate is the fact that Jason never loved you. He may have said he did but you know deep down that all you were was a place holder for Sam. Until he could get a second chance with her. Hell, I even knew that when Sam and I were together. Sam and I cared about each other and we did love each other but what she felt for me wasn't what she felt for Jason. And I, the stupid idiot that I was, couldn't stop loving you. I knew Jason still loved Sam but I never said anything because I didn't want you to be hurt. But I have no issue with that now." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and said "Jason did love me. He proved it when he proposed to me before he even knew if the baby was his. And he did it again when he found out Jake was his…" "Jake is my son, Elizabeth. No Jason's and not yours anymore. He is mine and mine alone." He said fiercely. He walked over to her and said "Every last thing Jason did during your "relationship" was because of Jake. He didn't love you for you. He loved you because of Jake but even that was a stretch. While you and Jason were together he was arrested a few times. And each time he was arrested I was the one that took his belongings into holding. Anyone who knows Jason knows that he cleans his wallet out weekly if not more often just in case he is arrested. And do you know what I found in his wallet each and every time he was there? Hmm? A picture of Sam tucked away."

The shocked look on Liz's face made Lucky feel giddy. "The entire time that Jason was in "love" with you, he had a picture of his ex that he kept with him at all times." He smiled mockingly at her and said "He never loved you, Elizabeth. You just manipulated him into thinking he did. But you no longer have that power over him or over me. You are Nikolas's problem now and I wish you both all the misery in the world because you deserve nothing less." Elizabeth stood there shocked at the way he was talking to her. "What happened to you?" she asked. "You did. I let you into my life and if it were not for my boys I would wished I had never met you. But I have them now and I am so thankful that you are out of my life for good. Now you need to leave because I have a meeting." He walked to the door and opened it. Elizabeth numbly walks to the door and turns to look at him. "You can blame me all you want to but you played a part in the distraction of us." She said. Lucky nods his head and says "But I am the only one that changed. I am the only one took responsibility for those mistakes I made. You just made an excuse, blamed it on me and then did it all over again. And it won't be long before Nikolas finds out who you truly are. I just hope I'm around to tell him I told you so." He motioned for her to leave and she did with a glare.

"Oh…excuse me." "Watch it!" Lucky looked over and saw Elizabeth ram into a blonde woman on her way down the hall. Lucky shook his head at her as the blond woman stared after her. She shook her head before she turned around a faced Lucky. Lucky looked at her and froze. She had to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his life. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had the most captivating green eyes and golden blonde hair. It fell in waves around her face. She was a short little thing. She couldn't have been much taller, if any, than Sam was. He must have looked like a complete fool staring at her like that. She walked closer to him and smiled. Lucky swore he felt his heart stop. "Hi, I'm Jess Monroe. I'm here for an interview with Lucky Spencer." She stuck her hand out and he looked down at it. This was the woman that he had to interview to work with? He thought to himself. Lucky shook himself mentally and reached to shake her hand. His heart skipped a beat at the touch. He heard her suck in a breath and looked up at her. She was looking down at their hands. She looked back up at him and had a funny look in her eye. He could tell that his touch had affected her just as hers had him. The both pulled their hands away and Lucky said "I'm Lucky Spencer. Come on in." He motioned for her to go into the office.

She stood in place for just a second staring at him before she shook her head and walked into the office. Lucky pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "Ok um, according to your resume you are used to secretary work right?" Lucky asked her. Jess nodded her head and said "Yes. It is the only job I have ever had. I have a degree in business but this is something I enjoy doing. It's fun for me. I know that it sounds silly but it's true." She laughed. Lucky was again caught off guard by her beauty and had to keep himself in check. "It's not silly at all." He said with a smile. Jess looked at him with that funny look again and Lucky said "Based on your qualifications you seem like you would be an excellent asset here. With the way that the business has been expanding, we really need someone like you to help out." He watched her face light up "I got the job?" She asked. Lucky nodded his head "We can start you out on a trial run. I see that you have only worked for law firms so working here will be a little different. Can you come in tomorrow morning? My business partners will want to meet you?"

Jess nodded her head and said "Of course. What time?" "Is 9 ok?" Jess nodded her head and said "Perfect." Lucky got up and walked her to the door "We can discuss your hours then. If you have any questions for us about anything we can talk then also." She nodded her head and turned to him. "Um, have you lived here long?" she asked. He smiled at her and said "Only my whole life. You new?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "I just moved here last week and summer just started for schools here but I was wondering if you knew a good elementary school?" she asked. Lucky was shocked to hear that she had a kid. He didn't know why other that the fact that he just didn't know. "Um yeah, Xavier Elementary is a great K-6 school. My oldest son goes there. He is starting 1st grade next year." He smiled at her. "Wow. My daughter is starting 1st too and is a little nervous starting over in a new place. A lot has changed in her life over the past few months so I am hoping that Port Charles will bring us both some normalcy." She said.

Lucky didn't have the heard to tell her that it probably wouldn't happen. Port Charles and normal just didn't mix. "I'm sure you and your husband will help her out just fine." The look that came into her eyes was one he knew all too well. "I'm actually divorced. It's the reason I moved here. Her father decided that my sister was a better suit for him." she said with a sad smile. Lucky couldn't believe what he was hearing. He laughed and she looked at him with wide eyes "No I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because my ex-wife thought the same thing about my brother." Jess looked at him in shock. "You're kidding?" she said. Lucky shook his head and said "Nope. The woman that ran into you on your way in?" he said. Jess's eyes bugged out "That was her? The pregnant lady?" Lucky nodded his head. "Is…I mean…is the baby yours? If you don't mind a complete stranger asking you a question that she had no business knowing?" she said. Lucky laughed at her and said "Trust me, you get used to that living here. And no the baby is not mine. It's my brother's. But she is the biological mother of my two boys. But I have sole custody of them." he explained. "Me too. I mean I have sole custody of my daughter. He sighed away his rights like she didn't even matter. Personally I'm glad that he did just because I won't have to see or talk to him again but it worries me how Cassy will take it when she is older."

Lucky smiled at her and said "As long as she has you, I really don't think that she will care." The two looked at each other for a moment and officially felt the sparks going off. Jess looked away first and said "Ok so I'll see you in the morning? 9 am sharp?" Lucky cleared his throat and said "Yeah. Sam and Spinelli are going to be really excited to meet you." She smiled at him and stuck her hand out. "It was really nice you meet you, Lucky. I am looking forward to working with you." Lucky took her soft hand in his and said "I am too." he watched her walk down to the elevator and when she got in and turned around she waved at him. He waved back and watched her disappear by the closing doors. He sagged against the door way of the office and left out a breath. He didn't know if he was going to be able to work with someone he was this attracted to. But it looked like he was going to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Sam got off the elevator and hurried as fast as she could to the office. She got a late start this morning with Jason not being there to wake her up. He had an early meeting with Sonny about the coffee business and had to leave before 7. When Lucky had called her yesterday to tell her that he thought he had found someone for the receptionist job, she was really happy. The agency had grown so fast that it was a little scary. Lucky sounded really high on the woman that he interviewed so Sam couldn't wait to meet her. She was probably already there since it was 10 past 9. She opened the door and saw Lucky sitting next to a beautiful blonde woman and Spinelli was sitting across from them. "I am so sorry I am late. I seem to be moving a lot slower now." Sam said a little out of breath.

Lucky stood up and walked over to Sam. he had a smiled on his face and said "It's fine. We weren't going to start without you anyway." Sam smiled at her friend and the then walked over to the young woman. "Hi, you must be Jess. I'm Sam Morgan." Sam stuck her hand out and Jess stood up and shook her hand with a smile. Sam immediately noticed that she was not much taller than her even in heels. She was dressed in a nice business suit with a pencil skirt and blazer. Her hair was in half up-do and curled. And her smiled was the warmest she had ever seem. Sam liked her already and she hadn't even said a word. "Hi Mrs. Morgan, I'm Jess Monroe. It's nice to meet you." she said. Sam smiled widely at her and said "Please call me Sam."

They all sat down and Sam addressed Jess "So Lucky said you are new to town. How do you like PC so far?" Sam asked. "Well, I've only been in town for about a week but so far it seems like a nice place. Only bad thing that has happened so far is running into his ex, literally." Sam looked to Lucky as saw that he not only had his smiling face to Jess but he had a certain look in his eyes. She hides the smile that wanted to form on her lips and said "You mean Elizabeth?" Jess nodded and said "Yeah, she not really that…friendly." Sam shot Spinelli a look when he whispered under his breath "With women." Then she shot Lucky the same look when he choked out a laugh. Sam looked back to Jess who had a confused look on her face and said "Yeah she's not very nice to people who don't worship the ground she walks on. But hopefully you won't have to deal with her again." Jess smiled at Sam.

"So based on your resume I think that you would be great. I know that we are pretty small now but we stay fairly busy. We open at 9 every week day and close at 4 and are closed on the weekends so you will have those free. Are those hours ok for you?" Sam asked. Jess nodded and said "Yeah they are perfect. I already have a day care lined up for my daughter and those hours work great." Jess said. Sam jerked back. "You have a daughter? She smiled. Jess looked over at Lucky. "You didn't tell her?" He shrugged and said "I didn't know if you wanted her to know or not so I just decided to let you be the one to tell her." he explained. Jess smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked back to Sam and said "I have a year old daughter named Cassandra but I call her Cassy." "Is it just you and her?" Sam asked. She could see the way that lucky was looking at Jess and didn't want her friend to be hurt by anyone else. Jess shook her head and said "I just got divorced. My husband was having an affair with my sister." She said looked over at Lucky.

Sam was in complete shock "Get out?" she asked. Jess and Lucky laughed and Jess said "Yep. He decided he wanted to be with her so I filed for divorce and asked for sole custody. He gave it to me and I moved here so that I could get as far away from him as possible. My parents live in Buffalo so I wanted to be kind of close to them." she explained. Sam smiled and said "Well I'm glad that you are close to your family. And I am very happy to have you working with us." Jess smiled widely and stood up. Spinelli helped Sam so the same and the women shook hands. "Thank you so much." Jess said. Sam laughed and said "We should be the ones thanking you. You just made out lives a whole lot easier."

The door to the office opened and Jason walked through it. He walked right over to Sam and pulled her into his arms. He laid a kiss on her that made the three other people blush. Jason pulled back and whispered against her lips "Hi." Sam smiled against his and said "Hi" back. She turned to look at Jess and said "Jess, this is my husband, Jason. Jason, this is our new receptionist, Jess Monroe." Jason turned to look at the young woman and nodded his head to her. "Hello." Jess smiled at him at the attractive man and said "Hi, Mr. Morgan." They shook hands and Jason turned back to Sam. "Are you ready to go? We have to meet my mom in about thirty minutes." Sam nodded her head and looked to the boys "Are you two ok with showing her everything?" they both nodded and Sam did too. She looked to Jess and said "It was really nice to meet you. I will see you tomorrow, ok?" Jess nodded her head and smiled. Jason and Sam walked out of the office hand in hand and Jess turned to Lucky. "I really like her."

Both men laughed and Spinelli said "It is hard for one to not fall in love with Fairest Samantha. She is the kindest soul." Spinelli said. He truned at walked back to his office and Jess looked at Lucky. "He is…" "Weird?" Lucky finished. "No," she said with a laugh, "I was going to say sweet. It's obvious he cares a lot about Sam. are they siblings or something?" she asked. "Or something. Both Jason and Sam are like a big brother and sister to Spinelli. They took him in a few years ago and became very good friends. They are the ones that originally started this business. I just came on board about 5 months ago when Sam found out she was pregnant." "What did you do before that?" Jess asked. "I was a detective for the PCPD. It was just too much though so I left the force and joined Sam and Spinelli. It was supposed to only be temporary but I really enjoyed it so I became a partner. This way, it lessens the load when Sam has the baby and she can be home with her more."

"Her? Sam is having a girl?" Jess asked with a smile. Lucky smiled back and said "Yeah, they are both really excited. Thought I think that Jason is going to be in for a world of pain when she gets older. If she is half as beautiful as Sam, that is." "Yes he will." Jess laughed. "Ok so this will be your desk. We each have our own extension which is right here," he said pointing to the list on the phone. "Some clients might call and ask to speak to one of us specifically. If we are busy ask them if another one of us will do and if they say no just take a message. The program in the computer is pretty self-explanatory but if you have any questions on it Spinelli is a computer genius and will answer any question you have. Do you have any questions?" Lucky asked. Jess shook her head and said "No I think I have it." "Ok well I will let you get used to everything. Play around with whatever you need to. I will be in my office if you need anything." He said pointing to the office on the right. Jess smiled at him and said "Thank you. And thank you for this job. I can't tell you how much it means." "Like Sam said you are the one that deserves the thanks. So thank you." they both share a laugh and Lucky turns and walks to his office. He looks back at her at the same time she looks over at him. She smiled at him and blushes lightly before looking away. Lucky smiled and decided that it was a very good idea that they had hired her.


	15. Chapter 15

In the month that Jess had been working for them, they had all grown pretty close. Jess and Sam became instant friends. Sam absolutely adored the woman that had come to work for them. She was funny and kind and all around a really great person. And her daughter Cassy was the sweetest little thing. For a 6 year old she was very well behaved a respectful. You could tell that Jess was Cassy's whole world and vice versa. Cassy and Cam had really gotten along and Cassy just adored Jake. When Jess and Lucky told them that they were going to be going to the same school together they were really excited for school to start. But Cassy's favorite person was by far Spinelli. She looked up to him and thought of him as like a big brother. Jess had grown close with Spinelli also. That was just one on the things about Spinelli, no matter how weird he seemed he was just as sweet as sugar. Cassy also loved Maxie and liked to go to her job with Spinelli so she could play dress up. It really warmed Jess to know that they had become such and close knit group and that she and Cassy had many new friends. Although, she didn't quit see Lucky as just a friend.

For the past three weeks Jess has been trying to put the feelers out that she wanted him to ask her out. The week after she started working there she had brought Cassy to work with her to meet everyone. The second she had seem Lucky go down to his knee and shake her little hand something happened to Jess's heart. Cassy was very shy. And being in a new place brought that out in her tenfold. She was a daddy's girl and was still adjusting to life without him in it. She was pretty wary around new people and didn't really talk to them. But when Lucky started talking with her, she lit up. She smiled and laughed for the first time since they had moved here. It brought tears to Jess's eyes seeing this. She didn't admit it to herself but subconsciously, at that moment she knew Lucky Spencer was the one. And ever since then she has been flirting shamelessly with him and batting her eyelashes at him but nothing was working. She would always see it in his eyes, the fact that he was attracted to her but he was holding back. She knew he had been burned badly by his ex, so had she. But she didn't want to stop living her life because of one bad relationship. But she had decided that if Lucky wasn't ready, or maybe she was just imagining that look in his eye, then she was going to back off. Maybe it was for the best.

Jess looked up when the office door opened and saw Sam walking through it. She was more waddle than walk these days but Jess would never tell her that. She got up from her desk and walked over to Sam who was carrying a bunch of files. "What do you think you're doing? Why didn't you call me down to help you?" Jess said to her. Sam smiled in greeting and said "Thank you. I and didn't because I can handle carrying files." She said with a laugh. "Oh, yeah? Then why are you out of breath?" Jess asked. Sam looked at her through narrow eyes and said "Shut up." Jess laughed and went to her desk to set the files down. She turned around and watched as Sam eased down in one of the big chairs they had in the waiting room. "Ok, so maybe I am not moving as fast as I use to and maybe I need to slow down just a little bit. But I want to get all of my paper work done in the next two week and I need to do it here because if I do it at home I just end up falling asleep." Jess shook her head and tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Sam mock glared at her friend as she heard her laugh. "You know, I figure since you have been through this before you would show a little sympathy." Sam said.

Jess calmed her laughing down and said "You're right. I'm sorry but you have to admit it's pretty funny." Sam shook her head and decided to change the subject "Is Lucky and Spinelli in?" "No, the boys had doctor's appointments and Spinelli is on a stakeout." Sam nodded her head. "You have seen Lucky a lot more often than I have, how has he been?" Sam asked. She hid her smile at Jess's blush. She knew that the two of them were hot for each other but because of past bad experiences, they didn't want to be hurt again. And Sam understood that better than anyone. After Jason broke her heart she didn't ever want to fall in love again, let alone give him another chanced. She absently rubbed her belly. But she was so glad that she did. "He is doing ok. I just think Elizabeth did more damage that even he knows and is really wary of starting something new." Jess realized what she has said and tried to cover it. "I mean that is what it seems like from an outsider's point of view." Jess went and sat down in her chair and avoided Sam's gaze. Jess could tell that Sam knew something was up. Sam had decided in that moment that she was going to help them out. She knew that they were both wary but with a little push, she thinks that they will both fall in the right direction.

"Samantha Morgan, you are getting to be as worse as Carly." Jason told his wife as he heard her get off the phone with none other than Carly, after setting up a romantic evening for Jess and Lucky. They didn't know it but they were going out on a date tonight. Sam was going to invite Jess to dinner and Carly was going to tell Lucky that he and Lulu were having dinner with her at the Metro Court. They would show up thinking it was an innocent dinner but when they got there, they would be in for a surprise. Sam looked at her husband and said "I am going to ignore that dig and just say that I am a friend helping out two other friends in realizing they would be perfect together." Jason raised his eyebrows at her and Sam narrowed hers "Shut it." Jason laughed and went to sit next to her on the couch. "Why are you so convinced that they are perfect for each other?" Jason asked. "They have a lot in common. They both are single parent with jacked up exes. And the few times that I have seen them together they just light up around each other. It's been a long time since I have seen a genuine smile on Lucky's face and around her it is just natural. All he needs is that little push to get him to ask her out. He's gun shy and I definitely understand that." she said giving him a look.

"If I could give love a second shot after being burned then so can he." Sam reached up and kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He felt the movement in her belly against him and smiled. "And I am forever grateful that you did give me a second chance." Sam laughed and said "It's not like you gave me much of a choice after we got back from Mexico." Jason's smiled grew at the thought. "Well I knew that I wanted you back in my life. I also knew that you wanted it too, you were just scared. I had to convince you to give me a second chance and I wasn't going to stop until you did." Sam smiled softly at him "I'm glad you didn't." Jason leaned down and gave her a long, slow kiss that had Sam's toes curling. Jason backed up until the back of his knees hit the couch and he sat down pulling Sam into his lap. But before it could go further, Sam's phone rang.

They both groaned and Jason's head fell back on the couch. "Some things are never going to change are they?" Sam laughed at him and pulled out her phone. She saw that it was her mom. She pressed the call button and answered with "Hi, mom." Sam talked to her mom for a few minutes while sitting on Jason's lap. Alexis had wanted to know if she wanted a cake or cupcakes for her shower that was in a week. Sam hadn't had a baby shower the last time she was pregnant and was really excited that her mom and sisters were throwing her one. She made Jason go with her for the registry because he knew more about babies than she did. They spent three hours in the store but had registered for everything the needed. Sam wanted the baby shower in the same colors as the nursery. And much to Jason's cringe, she had decided on a coed shower so he had to go. But she was also making the other boys come too so they could be miserable together. "I want cupcakes and a lot of them. I want to be able to send some home with the guests." Sam and her mom talked through a few more things about the shower and then said goodbye. Sam hung up her phone and then looked back to her husband. "Now," she said wrapping her arms around his neck "Where were we?" Jason smiled against her lips and picked her up and headed for the stairs.

Jess walked into the Metro Court restaurant and walked over to the hostess. "Hi I'm Jess Monroe. I'm having dinner with Sam Morgan." The hostess looked down and said "Yes I have her table right here. Follow me please." Jess followed her and saw that Sam had yet to arrive. She sat down and ordered a glass of ice tea. A few moments passed and Sam still hadn't shown up. She was just about to get her phone out when she looked up and saw Lucky walking toward her with the hostess. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she smiled at him. "I'm having dinner with Carly and Lulu. You?" "I'm having dinner with Sam. She was supposed to be here by now." "She'll probably show in a minute. You know how slow she is now a days. But don't tell her I said that." they shared a laugh and Lucky said "Well I'll let you get back to it. I should probably get to the girls before they yell at me for being late." "Actually sir, this is your table." The hostess smiled at him. Lucky looked at her and said "We are all having dinner together?" She shook her head and said "It's only dinner for two." Her smile gave her away.

Lucky looked back at Jess. "They didn't?" she said dully. "It doesn't surprise me but they did." Lucky nods. Jess sighed and leaned back in her seat. She shook her head and then smiled. "Why would Sam do this? She doesn't strike me as the matchmaking type." Lucky laughed and said "Normally she's not but now that she is pregnant, you never know. And enlisting my cousin and sister is the best way to make something happen. Carly is the Queen of schemes." Lucky explained. Jess smiled brightly at him and then chuckled. Lucky felt his heart do that flip flop it does every time he hears Jess laugh. "How has Cassy tonight?" Lucky found himself asked so he didn't make a fool out of himself by staring at her. "Maxie. She is actually spending the night with her and Lulu. It's funny; when I told her that she would make new friends I just thought that they would be her age." Jess laughed. "But I guess I had better get home. There are still some things that need to be unpacked. And then I can call Sam and tell her she is in trouble." Jess pulled out her phone. "Or you could have dinner." Lucky suggested. Jess looked up at him with confused eyes. "The Metro Court is the finest restaurant in PC. It has the best food of anyone around. It's also the most expensive but I think that you can put it on Carly's tab as a thank you." He said with a smile. Jess laughed and said "I did look at the menu and see a few things that I liked."

Lucky stood there and said "Good. Order whatever you want and on my way out I will tell Sheila that it is on Carly." Lucky smiled at her. "Well…" she trailed off. "What?" Lucky asked. "Have you eaten yet?" Lucky looked at her and said "Uh…no not yet. I was supposed to eat with Carly and Lulu but…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Well why don't you join me? Unless you have to get home to the boys." Jess said. Lucky shook his head "My dad and brother Ethan are watching them tonight. They are taking them camping for the weekend and wanted to get an early start." Jess cocked her head "You're not going with them?" Lucky shook his head "My dad and Ethan really need this time with them. Elizabeth never really liked my dad so she always found excuses for not letting him spend time with his own grandkids. But they both really love my dad and think Ethan is the coolest uncle ever so I think this weekend will be better if it is just the four of them." Jess smiled at him and then said "That's sweet. And this means you can join me. Please?" she brought her hands together and begged him. "I'm going to look like a total loser sitting here eating alone." Lucky laughed at her and shook his head "Nice guilt trip." He said. Jess pouted her bottom lip and Lucky rolled his eyes "Alright, I'll stay." He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Jess smiled at him and said "Thank you." she said to him. Lucky smiled at her from across the table and Jess felt something funny happen to her heart. She had not felt this way in a long time. In fact she can't even remember the last time she felt like this.

"So you actually walked in on them in your own bed?" Lucky asked Jess as they got off the elevator to her apartment. They had spent over two hours talking at the Metro Court. They talked about everything from their childhoods to school and their marriages. Jess had taken a cab to the Metro Court so Lucky had offered to drive her home. "Yep. I was supposed to be at work until three but I had not been feeling good so my boss told me to go home. When I got here I noticed that both Chad and Becky's cars were in the drive way and even though I had no idea why, I just got a bad feeling. I walked into the house and heard the noises from upstairs so I went up and…" Jess trailed off and Lucky got the picture. "I didn't know what to do so I stood there for a second before it really registered and then walked back out. I got in my car and went straight to a lawyer's office and filed for divorce. I went back home and saw that they were both gone so I sat and waited for chad to come home. He walked in the door and acted like he had actually been at work all day." Jess laughed and shook her head. "I just wanted out of that house and so I told him I saw Becky and him together and all I wanted was for him to sign the divorce and custody papers and they could live happily ever after."

They arrived at Jess's door and Jess pulled out her key's. "I will never forget the look on his face when I told him that. He looked so relieved. Like he was finally getting everything he always wanted. I packed me and Cassy up that night and picked her up from school and went to stay with a friend. A week later we moved to New York to stay with my parents and then after the divorce was finalized about a month after that, I decided I needed a change. I have always lived in a big city and wanted to try something small. I literally looked online and found the first small town that came up. And it was Port Charles. I found this place and the ad you had posted in the paper and was moved here in less than a week." Jess opened the door to her apartment and looked to Lucky "Come in. It is your turn to tell your story." She said pointing at him. Lucky laughed and said "Alright but trust me it wasn't as bad as yours. I mean I did walk in on them but at least it wasn't in my own house." They walked through the door and Lucky took a look around. "Sam used to live in this building. But this one looks nothing like her old one. This one is a little bigger." He turned to look at her "Do you like it?"

Jess sat her purse down and her keys faced him "Yeah, it is pretty spacious for just me and Cassy but I really liked the master bath so I couldn't pass on it." She laughed. They went and sat down on the couch and Jess asked if he wanted a drink. He declined and then told her how he found out about Nikolas and Elizabeth. "Hearing them tell each other that they loved each other was what really got to me. I mean we had been engaged for months and the entire time she was falling in love with him. I just dint understand why she would do that. But after talking to Jason and Sam about it, I realized that I didn't need to because whatever I came up with would just be an excuse for them. And I was done making excuses for Elizabeth. After that the love that I felt for her just stopped and I realized that that was ok. I mean it took me sometime to not hate her anymore but once I let everything go, I felt free." He looked at her. Jess nodded her head "I know the feeling." She smiled. Lucky looked at her smiling face realized he was tired of fighting his attraction to her. Lucky scooted closer to her on the couch and said "After everything that happened with Elizabeth, I really didn't want to do that again. I figured that any relationship I had again would turn out the same way."

Jess just stared up at him as his face kept moving closer to hers. "But then about a month ago something happened and it made me think that just because life throws you one bag loop, it doesn't mean that you need to stop living your life." Jess took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "What was that?" she whispered. Lucky reached up and cupped the side of her face with his hand "You walked into the office." He whispered back. Jess sucked in a breath and felt her heart rate speed up. Lucky looked down at her mouth and then back to her eyes. He leaned forward more and softly brushed his lips against hers. Jess closed her eyes on a sigh at the feel of it. She had wondered since the day she met him what his lips would feel like against hers. They were rough and soft all at the same time. Lucky leaned back and looked at her face. Jess opened her eyes back up and stared at him. She was surrounded by him. Lucky's hand went from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her close. He slanted his mouth firmly over hers and Jess's hands flew to his chest. She curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him even closer. Lucky's hand moved down her back and to her hip as Jess allowed his tongue entrance. Jess shifted on the couch and swung her leg over his hip so she was straddling him. Both of Lucky's hands fell to her waist as Jess's arm wrapped around his neck. Jess pulled away from the kiss for a second and leaned her forehead to his. Lucky looked up into her eyes. He saw no hesitation or regret. All he saw in her eyes was the want that mirrored his. She leaned back and a pressed a soft kiss to his lips before standing up from the couch and holding her hand out to him. Lucky looked at her hand and then up to her. He reached out and grabbed her hand and then stood up. Jess smiled up and him before turning and leading the way down her hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since their "date" and in that time Jess and Lucky had become inseparable. After they spent the night together they had both decided that they weren't going to fight the attraction anymore. Life was too short to spend it unhappily. Sam was ecstatic when Jess told her that they were giving it a shot. Sam knew that they would be perfect together and now they knew it too. The kids didn't really know anything different since they spent so much time together as is was and Lucky and Jess had both decided to wait on telling them they were dating. They just wanted to make sure that the kids weren't too overwhelmed with all the changes that were happening in their lives.

Today was the day of Sam's baby shower and Jess was over at their house helping set everything up. As Sam got further along in her pregnancy, she was getting more run down. She said she still felt fine she was just more tired than usual. Jason had talked to her doctor and she said that that was normal and to not be too worried. They were monitoring Sam closely in her last month. She would be officially 8 months pregnant tomorrow. Sam was sitting on a lawn chair outside and watching as Maxie, Carly, Jess and her sisters set up the back yard. It was turning out really beautifully and Sam was very happy with it. Jason had gone with her mom to pick up the cupcakes. Monica was inside getting the other food ready. The boys had come over earlier to help Jason set up the tables and now were on errands Carly and Maxie had sent them on.

Maxie put up the last of the balloons and stood back and asked Sam "What do you think?" Sam looked over the entire back yard that was decorated in pink and grey colors. The tables had grey cloths on them and with pink balloons as the center pieces. The food table was set up underneath the patio and would soon be filled with everything you could imagine. The gift table was set up off to the side of the other tables and already had a good amount of gifts on them from the people already here. "I think you need to quit working as an assistant and go into business as a party planner. Maxie, this is amazing. You all did a great job. Thank you so much." The women smiled at her and then Carly says "Alright the party is in 2 hours and I'm pretty sure that is how long it will take you to get ready so go up and do that. Jason should be back in a few and I will send him up to help you." Carly walked over and helped Sam to her feet. Sam stood up and rubbed her belly. "I think I can get dressed by myself Carly." Carly shot her a look that said "Are you kidding me?" Sam narrowed her eyes before walking back into the house to go and get ready. She hung her dress up before she hopped into the shower. Her dress was a pink and gray maxi dress that flowed over her belly and was very comfortable but also really cute.

Sam got out of the shower after washing her hair and body and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her and Jason's bedroom just as he was walking through the bedroom door. "Hey did you and mom get them?" Sam asked as she walked to her dress laid out on the bed. "Yes we did, all 200 of them for only 25 people." Jason said with a smile. Sam smiled back at him and said "I told you I wanted to send some home with people." "You wanted extra so when your cravings hit, you have plenty of sugar." Sam mockingly narrowed her eyes at him and said "Shut up." Jason laughed at her as he watched her grab her robe and slip it on. "Did Carly send you up here to help me get dressed?" Sam asked. Jason cocked a brow and said "No she sent me up here to get dressed but I think I would rather help you." Sam smiled as she felt Jason slip his arms around her from behind and kiss her neck. "Oh, no you don't. People will start to arrive in about an hour and I still need to get ready. You go shower and do the same. She made a grab for his wondering hands and laughed. "Jason Morgan, go."

Jason sighed and pressed a kiss to her neck before saying "Fine. But tonight you're all mine." "Hmmm, gladly." Sam said dreamily. She watched Jason walk into the bathroom. Sam started to walk to her vanity when she felt herself get dizzy. She stumbled over to the chair and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and tried to breathe her way through it. The fuzziness started to fade and she opened her eyes. She put her hand on her stomach and did a mental inspection of herself. Nothing else hurt and the baby seemed fine. Sam looked at herself in the mirror and said "It's nothing. You're just anxious about the party." Sam took a deep breath and told herself that she would feel better after she ate something. She heard the shower shut off and busied herself with her hair. The last thing she wanted was for Jason to worry for no reason. She just hoped it really wasn't.

Jason stood behind Sam as she sat in a chair next to the gift table. The games were all played much to Jason's satisfaction. Sam at least didn't make anyone who didn't want to play them play so he was off the hook for those. Althought watching Sonny Corinthos win a game of Baby Bingo had made Jason's life. He spent most of the time with the other men off to the side of the yard. But when it was time for the gifts, Monica came and got them and made them all come over. Jason watched as one by one the gifts Sam opened received ohs and awes from the women. As uncomfortable as he was being up in front of everyone, seeing Sam smiled was well worth it. She was beyond happy and that made Jason happy. "Oh, my goodness. Spinelli this is perfect!" Sam said as she pulled out a black leather jacket from the box. "Beauty won't be able to wear it for a while but I figured it would be appropriate considering who her parents are." Spinelli explained. "Beauty?" Alexis asked. Sam smiled at her mom and said "That is what Spinelli has been calling the baby." Alexis smiled at Spinelli and said "That is so sweet." He blushed at the praise and said "No just fact. With a mother as such a beauty herself there will be no denying the little one will be too." the crowed awed and Spinelli's blush deepened. "While we are on that subject, have you and Jason thought of a name for the baby?" Carly asked. Sam smiled up and Jason and he said "Yes we have but we are not telling anyone until she is here." The guests all whined and Jason shook his head.

The majority of the gifts were clothes, considering the nursery was already set up with everything the needed. Monica had gotten them care seats for both of their cars and Alexis had bought a few pack n' plays for them. Lucky got them a swing and Jess got a high chair. But the best gift was from Edward. "Your grandmother kept that in hopes that you would one day have a girl." He explained to Jason as Sam opened the box. Inside was a light pink crocheted blanket. It had a white trim and a white Q embroidered in the bottom left corner. Sam picked it up out of the box as Jason leaned down and looked at it with her. "Lila made this when you were still very young but wanted to make it for you then." Edward said. Sam looked up at him and said "She made this?" Edward smiled at him and said "Yes. She had a feeling that Jason might be the first one to have a girl. I had planned on giving this to you both after you came home from having your first daughter but never got the chance to." Sam smiled sadly at him.

She looked over at Jason who had not taken his eyes off the blanket. She handed the blanket to him and got up. Jason stood up as she did and watched as she went over to his grandfather. Sam leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. When she pulled back Edward grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "You are welcome my dear. A fair warning, I do plan on spoiling this little girl rotten. Oh!" the baby kicked softly as Edward laid his hand on Sam's stomach. Sam laughed and said "I think she agrees with that." Jason watched as his wife and his grandfather interacted and couldn't help but feel a lightness inside him. He looked down at the blanket his grandmother had made and thought that even thought she was gone, his grandmother still had a way of making him see things he normally wouldn't see.

Sam was beat but he had had the best day. Getting to spend all this time with the people she loved most was a blessing for her. But she had been fighting her dizziness all day. Thankfully no one had noticed anything wrong with her so she just powered through it. She focused on her family and friends and tried to ignore the pain in her head. As she said goodbye to her mom and Jason's mom, the last ones to leave, she walked back into the kitchen and saw Jason putting stuff away. He looked up and saw her and smiled "How tired are you?" he asked her, almost knowing how she was feeling. She smiled at him and made her way to pick up a tray of cupcakes when Jason said "I do not think so." He grabbed the tray from her hands "You go upstairs and get ready for bed." "Jason, you shouldn't have to clean up all by yourself." She tried to argue. "It's almost done. Your mom and Monica pretty much cleaned everything anyway. I am just putting the food away. Now go." He turned her around and swatted her on the butt.

Sam turned her head and glared "Fine you cleaned it all. See if I care." She ended on a yawn that made Jason laugh at her. "I will be right behind you." he took the tray of cupcakes to the fridge and put that and the two other trays in. he shut off the lights and went to lock up the house. He heard a loud thump from the top of the stairs and smiled. They had lived in the house for a while now but Sam still bumped into table that was right outside to their bedroom door. It had a few knickknacks on it that fell off every time she did. He turned off the lights down stairs and made his way up to their room. He was going to have to move that table before she caused herself anymore harm. As he reached the top of the stairs he did not see the contents of the table on the floor. "Sam!" he yelled as he ran to his wife who was passed out on the floor right outside their room. She was while as a sheet. "Sam, baby can you hear me? Sam, wake up!" he said as he felt her pulse beating. "Sam…" he said breathlessly when he noticed the blood that was pooling underneath her. His hand flew to her stomach and he pulled out his phone to call 911.


	17. Chapter 17

Jason sat beside Sam in the ambulance as they drove to the hospital. He had Sam's hand in his as the paramedics were on her other side hooking her up to stuff. He heard distant chatter but all he could focus on was Sam. She still had not woken up and was still pale. She was so still that if Jason had not felt her pulse he would be convinced she wasn't breathing at all. He felt the truck come to a stop as the doors were thrown open and he looked over and saw a bunch of nurses and Dr. Lee standing there. Dr. Lee had a dreadful look on her face as she looked form Sam to Jason. The paramedics and nurses worked on getting her out of the ambulance as Dr. Lee barked orders at them.

They all flew onto the hospital as Jason kept hold of Sam's hand. They took her into a one of the cubicles there and a nurse tried to tell Jason he needed to wait outside. "No I need to know what happened." Dr. Lee said. They moved Sam to a bed as Jason looked at her and said "I don't know. She was fine all day. Today was the baby shower and she seemed fine. I went upstairs and found her on the ground. She was passed out already and there was a lot of blood." Jason said trying to keep himself calm. They has Sam hooked up to about a million different thing by the time he was done talking. Dr. Lee and another doctor worked around each other as they tried to help Sam.

Dr. Lee hooked up something to Sam's stomach and Jason asked her "Is the baby ok?" "That is what I am trying to figure out right now. This is a monitor that will hear the baby's heartbeat." Jason closed his eyes and prayed that the baby was still alive. He didn't think that he or Sam would survive losing another child. Jason listened as the sound of what sounded like a fast past drum filled the room. He opened his eyes and looked at the monitor. He looked to Dr. Lee and noticed that she didn't look happy. "What it wrong?" Jason demanded. "The baby is in distress." She told him. She looked to the other Dr. and said "We need to do an emergency c section." Jason shook his head. This was how it happened before. "What is wrong with Sam?" Jason asked. "Jason right now Sam is stable. But the baby is not. We need to get her out and after we do that we can work at getting them both healthy." Dr. Lee said. Jason looked over to Sam and listened to the rapid heartbeat of their daughter. He nods his head. He walks over to Sam and kisses her on the head. "Please come back to me. I promise that both I and the baby will be waiting for you." he kissed her one last time as he watched them wheel her away into the ER.

He pulled out his phone and called Alexis and his mother to tell them what had happened. After he hung up with them he made his way numbly to the observation room. He needed to be with Sam but he knew they wouldn't let him be in the room. He watched as they prepped her and set up the sheet. Sam's arms were stretched out to her side. He couldn't see what they were doing because the sheet blocked his view. Jason sighed and closed his eyes. He felt wetness on his cheeks and he reached his hands up to swipe away the tears that were falling down his face. He couldn't lose them. He just couldn't. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around and saw his mother and grandfather standing there. Edward had his eyes on Sam and Monica had her own tears in her eyes. Jason hugged his mom and felt his grandfather move to his other side. He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder to let him know he was there and Jason was grateful.

They all turned back to the window. A few moments later Jason felt someone press into his side. He looked over and saw the Alexis, Kristina and Molly had arrived. He looked down and saw Krissy was the one that was leaning into him. She had a scared look on her face as she watched her sister in the other room. Jason wrapped his arm around her and as she leaned her head on him. Kristina knew about what happened the last time Sam was pregnant. He also knew that a part of Kristina always felt guilty that she got to live and Sam's baby didn't. But Sam had tried everything to tell her that it wasn't her or anyone's fault. But seeing her sister in the same situation had to be hard on her. Jason looked back to Sam and a second later heard the most beautiful sound, a crying baby. He heard Alexis sob as Dr. Lee held up a small baby but healthy looking baby girl. Jason smiled through his tears as his and Sam's family did the same.

Jason sat beside Sam's bedside and held her hand in his. After the baby was born Dr. Lee took her down to the nursery and got her set up. They got her out in time that there was nothing seriously wrong with her but she still was premature so they needed to keep an eye on her. They put her in an incubator to keep her warm since her skin was extra sensitive. But Jason was able to hold her for a second. Looking down at her Jason felt himself get emotional. She was beautiful. His daughter was here and she was going to be ok. Now he just wished his wife would be the same.

He looked down at her. She was still so still. After the baby was born they stitched Sam up and took her to recovery. The doctor said that she was stable but she had lost a lot of blood so her body needed to rest. It could be days before she woke up or a couple of hours they weren't sure. Jason moved a piece of hair out of her face as he said "Our daughter is going to be ok. Dr. Lee said that she is perfect but it would help a whole lot if she got to see her mommy." He leaned his head down and kissed her hand. "She has your hair. And she has my eyes." Jason smiled "Just like you wanted her to." Jason closed his eyes and continued "Sam please wake up. I cannot do this without you and I need you to be ok. Our daughter needs you to be ok so please…" Jason stopped midsentence as her felt Sam's hand twitch in his. He looked down at her hand and saw that it was curling around his. He looked back up and Sam and said "Sam, baby, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

He watched as Sam's eyes slowly started to open. Jason felt like he could finally breathe again. He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Just then her mom walked through the door with a cup of coffee for him. Jason looked over at her and said "She's waking up. Go get the doctor please." Alexis looked conflicted. She wanted to go to her daughter but she knew Sam needed to see the doctor. Alexis ran back out of the room and Jason looked back down to Sam. her eyes were opened wider now and she was looking around. "Jason?" she said in a course voice. "Hey, I'm right here." He said. She turned her head slowly and saw him. She smiled weakly at the sight of his face and said "Hi." Jason smiled back at her and said "Hey." Sam's smiled died as she eyes got round "Jason, where is the baby? I can't feel her." Sam started to move around and Jason said "Sam you need to stay still." "No Jason where is she?" Sam said as tears started to fall down her face. "Sam she is fine. She's in the nursery with the doctors and my mom." Sam looked at him in shock. "She's ok?" she asked. Jason smiled at her and said "She's going to be ok. She is a little small right now because you delivered early but Dr. Lee said that she is doing great and she has a very healthy appetite. Just like her mother." He laughed softly.

Sam sobbed as she heard him tell her that their baby was alive and ok. Jason sat on the side of her bed and pulled her into his arms. Sam cried against his chest in relief. She was so glad that her baby was ok. "I need to see her, Jason. Please." Sam said as she pulled back. Before he could answer her the doctor and her mom came back in. "Baby" Alexis said as she made her way to her daughter. "I'm ok" Sam said as she hugged her mother. "Well young lady you let me be the judge of that. You gave everyone quit a scare." The older doctor said. "Please I need to see my baby." Sam said. "And you will as soon as I make sure her mommy is ok." He told her. "You are not going to do that little girl any good if you push yourself too fast you end up in this bed longer that need be." Sam figured that he was right and stopped fighting him. He did and exam of her and her stitches. Sam told him that she was a little sore but that nothing else hurt. She wasn't dizzy anymore and she felt fine.

"You are going to need to stay off of your feet for a few days and to make sure that you do, you are staying here. I want to make sure that you are stronger before you get sent home. Now I know that you want to see your beautiful little girl but you are not allowed to walk anywhere. Do I make myself clear? Putting too much strain on your body right now can have a lasting effect." Sam nodded her head and agreed to all the terms the doctor said. He had a wheel chair brought in and Jason helped her slowly into it. Sam knew she would need to be extra careful because ever standing up pulled at her stitches. As Jason wheeled her into the elevator, Sam's excitement grew. Alexis crouched down beside her and said "Sam I need you to understand something ok?" Sam looked at her mom and said "What?" Alexis looked up at Jason before saying "I just want you to prepare yourself. She is healthy but she is very small. She barley weighs 5 lbs. but Dr. Lee says that she had a very good eater and it shouldn't be long before she starts gaining weight. You will probably go home before she does but she could go home within the next two weeks."

Sam didn't like the idea of her child not going home with her. She didn't like the thought of having to leave her here while she went home. But she knew that she would do whatever she needed to do to make sure that her baby was ok. "But she is ok?" Sam asked. Alexis smiled at her and said "She is more than ok." Sam sighed in relief and watched as the doors opened. Monica stood on the other side and smiled brightly at Sam as she saw her. Jason wheeled her off the elevator and Monica came over and hugged her. "I am so glad that you are ok." Monica said in her ear. Sam hugged her back tightly. "Thank you for staying with her." Monica pulled back and said "Of course. Are you ready to meet her?" Sam's face light up and she nodded her head. Jason wheeled her into the room and she saw Edward sitting beside one of the incubators and he had his hands inside it softly touching her arm.

Jason wheeled Sam over to her but Sam had not taken her eyes off of her daughter from the moment she entered the room. Edward came over to her and kissed her cheek. Just them Dr. Lee came into the room and walked over to Sam. She kneeled down and smiled "Would you like to hold her?" without taking her eyes off of her daughter, Sam nodded her head. Jason helped her slip a gown on her front as Dr. Lee carefully picked the baby up and brought her over to Sam. She laid the bundle of baby into Sam's arms and Sam stared down at the beautiful little miracle. Jason was right. She had her hair. It was a deep brown and there was surprisingly a lot of it. As if knowing who was holding her, the little girl opened her eyes and stared right back at Sam. Sam's breathe caught as she looked down into the eyes that were identical to her husbands. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. This was her daughter. She was a mommy. The tears fell from her eyes as Jason leaned down beside her. "She is so beautiful." Sam said. "Thant's because she looks just like you." Jason said.

Sam looked over at him and smiled. "Her eyes are all you." she said. Jason smiled and looked down at his daughter in his wife's arms. Sam looked back down at her and smiled at her. "Hi" she said softly. "I'm your mommy. Do you remember me?" the baby softly cooed at her and the room laughed. "So, Jason wanted to wait until you were awake to officially name her." Alexis said. "Do you two mind telling us what our granddaughters name is now?" she finished with a smile. Sam looked over at Jason and he smiled at her. "Everyone," Jason said "this is Danielle Alana Morgan." Monica and Edward looked at Jason as if he had grown two heads. "What?" Monica said as she allowed her tears to fall. Sam smiled up at her mother-in-law "We wanted her to be named after the two people that would have loved her so much but would never get a chance to meet her, my brother and Jason's father." Monica covered her mouth with her hand as Edward's eyes got misty. Alexis put an arm around Monica and looked down at her daughter and said through her own tears "That is a beautiful name." Edward looked over at his grandson and said "Thank you." Jason looked at both him and his mother "I made a mistake with Michael by not letting him be around his family. I am not going to make the same mistake with our daughter." He told them. And he meant it. One of his biggest regrets was not making amends with his father before he died. He spent too much time being angry for no reason and he wasn't going to do that anymore. He had everything that he always wanted right now. He looked back down to Sam and Dani thanked god then and there for letting him have it.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three weeks since Dani was born. Sam was in the hospital for about 5 days after she woke up. It was very hard on both Jason and Sam having to leave their baby at the hospital. But they spent every hour they could with her. But they didn't have to do that anymore because they were bringing their daughter home today. At three weeks old she was a very healthy 7lbs and 6 ounces. Her coloring was great and she looked like a normal new born baby. Jason and Sam were so happy that they were finally getting to bring her home. Sam was holding Dani as Jason signed all the paper work they needed to sign to get out of there. Dr. Lee walked over to Sam and placed a hand on Dani's little head "Now remember, you have to be extra good for your mommy and daddy. And you," she said looking up to Sam "need to take it easy. No working and no heavy lifting. If you tear those stitches I am going to be very upset." She scolded Sam. Sam smiled at her doctor and said "I promise. Beside that I live with Jason. I don't think I am ever going to be able to pick her up when he is around."

Dr. Lee smiled at her as Jason walked over to them. "Are you ready to go?" he asked his wife. Sam beamed up at him and said "Absolutely" Jason and Sam said their goodbyes to Dr. Lee and walked out of the hospital. As they were walking out, they ran into Elizabeth and Nikolas. "Sam," Nikolas said in shock Liz had not taken her eyes off of the baby in Sam's arms. Sam had had Jason's baby. She couldn't believe that it had really happened. Nikolas looked down at his cousin and the little bundle that was in her arms. He knew how much being a mother meant to Sam and now she finally was one. "You had your baby." Nikolas stated. Jason put his arm around Sam and Dani and said "I need to get my wife and daughter home." Elizabeth jerked back at what Jason had said. They had a girl. This couldn't be happening. She had wanted to be the one that had a little girl with Jason. She and Nikolas watched as Jason led Sam to the waiting SUV. They buckled their daughter into her car seat as Jason helped Sam into the back seat to so that she could be close to her. Jason leaned over and kissed Sam on the lips and as he pulled away he said "I love you." Sam smiled at her husband and said "I love you too." Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes as she watched this unfold in front of her. Nikolas looked down at her and wondered if it had finally sunk in that Jason had never really loved her and that he never would.

Jason opened the door to his and Sam's house and walked in with the baby's car seat. Sam walked in behind him with the diaper bag. "It is so good to finally have her home." Sam said. Jason smiled and walked into the living room. Sam followed behind his and stopped to put the diaper bag in the hall closet where the stroller was. By the time Sam walked into the living room Jason had Dani out of her carrier and was holding her in his arms. Sam smiled at the sight of her husband holding their daughter. A sight that not too long ago she thought she would never get to see. Sam walked over and took the carrier and placed it off to the side of the room. "My mom and your mom said that they would stop by in a few days. They wanted to give us some time alone as a family but they said the most that they will stay away is 3 days tops." Sam laughed at Jason's words. She was a little shocked that she hadn't walked into the house just now and saw everyone ready and waiting for see Dani. But she was very grateful that they had respected Jason's and her need for it to just be them for a while.

Just then Sam's phone rang as she walked over to her purse and got it out. She laughed a little and turned to Jason. "Speak of the grandma." Jason smiled as Sam answered her phone and talked to her mom for a few minutes. Jason looked back down to Dani and smiled at her sleeping face. She was the most beautiful baby in the world and he didn't care if it was biased because it was true. She was the spitting image of Sam until she opened her eyes. Sam hung up with her mom and Jason looked over to her "Is everything ok?" Sam smiled at him "Yeah she just wanted to make sure that we had everything we needed so we wouldn't have to leave the house at all." Sam shook her head. Sam set her phone down and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Jason as he leaned back and wrapped his arm around her. Sam leaned into his chest and softly touched Dani's little head. Jason turned his head and kissed the top of Sam's. Sam closed her eyes at the touch and sighed. "As much as I would love to just sit here for the rest of our lives, we should go and put her in her crib. I want to get settled in before she wakes up and wants to eat again." Sam said.

Jason nodded his head as Sam got up carefully from the couch. She had only 3 more weeks to go and then she could get her stitches out. She had gotten used to having them but they still pulled a little when she moved too fast. Jason handed Dani to Sam and got up from the couch. They made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. They walked into the nursery and Jason went and turned on the video monitor. They had a connecting monitor in just about every other room of the house so that they could always keep an eye on Dani. Sam softly laid her down in her crib and pulled the blanket that Edward had given them at their baby shower over her. Jason and Sam both stood there and just watched her sleep for a moment before walking out of the room and cracking the door slightly. Sam walked over to the bag that they had brought home from the hospital and took out what was in it. The hospital had provided her with a breast pump but her mom had already bought one that was top of the line. Sam was beyond grateful that she was still able to breast feed. It was something that she feared she wouldn't be able to do under the circumstances but Dr. Lee had assured her that her breast milk was fine. Dani had taken too it fairly easily too. Some babies had a hard time latching on but not Dani.

Sam set that aside and took the bag into the laundry room so that she could start a load of laundry. After she was done she walked out and saw Jason outside of their bedroom door. He was just standing there looking down at the floor. Sam walked over to him and touched his back "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. "This was where I found you." he said almost numbly. Sam sucked in a breath as she grabbed his hand and moved in front of him "Jason, we are ok. Dani and I both are fine. We are both home now and everything is going to be ok." Jason shook his head and said "When I heard that crash I should have checked on you right away. I should have…" "Jason there is nothing that you could have done differently. This was not your fault." Sam said as she grabbed his face. She took a deep breath and said "It was mine." Jason looked at her confused and said "Sam you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't overdo it that day. You stayed off your feet almost the entire time. How…" "I had a dizzy spell earlier that day." Jason looked down at her in shock "What?" he said.

"When you came up and took a shower? I walked over to my vanity and started to get ready but before I could get there the room started spinning. I don't know what it was. I sat down and took some deep breaths and it went away but I was fighting a head ache that entire day. I figured it was just because I was tiered but I had no idea that there was something wrong. The baby was fine and nothing else on me hurt." Sam said. Jason reached up and brushed away the tears that she hadn't even shed "Why did you tell me?" "I didn't want to worry you and I knew that is exactly what you would do. I just wanted to make it through the day and I promised myself I wouldn't do a thing the next day. I would just stay in bed and rest." Sam shook her head and continued "But everything turned out ok. I'm sorry that you had to go through that though. I know you were crazy with worry but I promise you that I feel fine now. The stitches are a pain at times but that is all. And Dani is growing stronger with every passing minute. She is a normal healthy newborn now." Sam smiled up at him. Jason pulled her close to him and hugged her to his chest. He was beyond thankful for that. He was so thankful that they would both be getting the chance to raise their daughter together.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sam was sitting in the rocking chair in Dani's nursery, feeding her. It had been a very tame night her first night home. She only cried twice to be fed and changed. Jason had gotten up with Sam even though she was the only one feeding Dani. Jason made Sam promise to pump today so that when she woke up the next night, Jason could get up and feed her and Sam could stay in bed. Sam was still recovering and Jason wanted to make sure she got the rest she needed. Sam thought it was the sweetest thing and absolutely loved watching Dani and Jason together. When Sam got up this morning, Jason was already up and changing her. He had Dani in bed with them and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her baby girl lying on her daddy's bare chest. That did something very funny to Sam's insides. She went all warm was just stared at them for a moment. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Sam looked over when she saw Jason enter the nursery. She smiled and him as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He leaned down and said "She asleep?" Sam nods her head and continued to pat Dani's back softly. "Breakfast for you is ready down stairs." Jason smiled at her. Sam was starving. She hadn't really eaten the entire time that Dani was in the hospital but now that she was home with them her appetite had come back with a bang. Sam got up and placed Dani in her crib. She would probably sleep for the next three hours so that would give Sam plenty of time to eat and get ready for the day. Jason made sure that the monitor was on and the walked down stairs to eat. "Spinelli called this morning." Jason said as they sat down at the island bar in their kitchen to eat. "Is everything ok?" she asked. Jason nodded and said "They're ok. He just wanted to tell me that he and Maxie decided to take the penthouse so we don't have to sell it."

Sam raised her brows "So they decided to live together. Bet that will make Mac happy." Sam said with a smile. Jason laughed and said "I'm sure it will." they continued with small take as they ate their food and cleaned up the kitchen. Jason went into the office he and Sam shared as Sam went up and took a shower. There was paper work that he wanted to get done early so that he wouldn't have anything else to do today and he could spend it with Sam and Dani. He was about an hour into the paper work when Sam appeared in the door way. "I'm hungry." She said. Jason choked on a laugh and said "You ate an hour ago." He said. "I know but for some reason my appetite is strong right now. And my cravings have not gone away so I am going to run to Kelley's and pick up lunch." Jason stood up and says "I'll go and get it." Sam shook her head "No you stay here and work on the paperwork. Dani should stay down until I get back but if she does, there is some milk in the fridge. And I think I already know what you want but I am going to ask…" "Same thing" He said cutting her off with a smile. She smiled back at him and leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be back soon." Jason watched her walk away and shook his head. Even without their baby inside her, the woman still had an appetite of a man 10 times her size.

Sam walked into Kelley's and noticed that there weren't a lot of people there. And she was thankful that there wasn't anyone she knew. She did want to deal with questions right now. All she wanted to do was get her food and go back home. She walked up to the counter and gave the girl her order and sat down to wait for it. She pulled her phone out to start shifting through some of the emails that she had been ignoring when she heard a voice that mad her freeze. "Jacky boy, I am not sure this is the right place for us to be. I know we wanted a fresh start but, this town has its own drama. Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan are the most of it." Sam felt her blood run cold at the sound of her husband's name. "Chibs, it's fine. Corithos and Morgan are out of the business now. And so are we. We got our families and we got out. It's all good, brother." Sam could hear the smile in the man's voice.

She had once loved that voice. Now she could barely stomach it. Jackson Teller. Her first boyfriend. Her first love. Her first everything. And Filip Telford, better known as Chibs, her dad's older brother. Her uncle. At the sight of them, after almost 15 years, her anger was still very much there. She had just pushed it down. She swerved around in her chair and stood up. At the movement, Chibs looked over Jax's shoulder and locked eyes with Sam. The shocked look that came over his face was enough to tell Sam that he knew who she was and that he didn't know that she now lived in Port Charles. Jax must have noticed the look on his face and turned around. Sam came face to face with the first man that broke her heart. He narrowed his eyes for a second before recognition hit him and his face turned stunned. "Sammy…" Sam heard Chibs whisper. Sam's anger intensified and she tried to keep her cool. Chibs stepped around Jax and came toward her. She took a step back and held up her hand "Don't" she said. He stopped dead and Sam rushed to get it out "I don't know why you are here or how many of you there are but you need to leave and when I say that I mean leave Port Charles. You are a long way from Charming and you are right, you will not be welcome. So I would leave before my husband gets word that you are here." she said in her Mrs. Stone Cold voice.

"Husband?" Jax said. "Mrs. Morgan, you order is ready." Sam turned and laid the money down on the counter. She picked up the bag and turned back to look at them. Jax looked back at her with a bewildered look on his face "You are married to Jason fucking Morgan?" he said with almost sounded like disgust. Sam walked over to him and got right in his face "You keep my husband's name out of your mouth. I am not the same person that you remember, Jackson. So you damn well better watch yourself." Sam turned to Chibs and said "We are not family. We never were and you will not try and convince me that you didn't know I was adopted. I know who my really family is now and you will stay the hell away from me until you leave town. And I would do it soon because you can bet your ass that I will be telling my husband" Sam said as she turned back to Jax "that you are here. And he knows exactly who you are. I told him everything." Jax's face turned soft at the small mention of their past. But Sam didn't pay it any mind. She walked around them and them out the door. She needed to get home to Jason and their daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Jax and Chibs walked into the house that Jax and Tara had bought. Everybody was there today to help them set up the house and the old ladies were helping Tara with the boys. His mom and Clay had decided to stay in Charming for now until they were sure things would work out here in Port Charles for them but they were there for a few days to help them get settled. Chib, Tig and Opie had all decided to leave the club behind them and move to PC as well. Bobby was a lifer so he stayed behind. After getting out of prison, Jax and Tara had decided to leave it all behind. When they made their announcement, there were some who were upset but most of his brothers understood and accepted it. Opie, Tig and Chibs decided they wanted out too so they decided to join Jax and Tara. They had all found houses in the same neighborhood not too far from each other.

"Jax, I thought you were going to get food?" Tara said as she said her husband and his brother. "We ran into some trouble." Jax said. Tig noticed the look on Chibs's face and walked over to him. "You ok, man?" "Corinthos or Morgan?" Clay asked his step-son. Jax shook his head and said "Morgan's wife." Jax explained. Gemma came up to her son and said "What did the bitch want?" "To tell us to get out of town. She knew us and we know her." Jax put his arm around Tara. "Who is it?" Clay pressed. "Sammy." Chibs said in a soft voice. Tara sucked in a breath and Gemma gasped. Tig clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder and asked "Sammy? Sam McCall?" Opie joined the conversation and said "Sam lives here?" Jax nodded his head "She is married to Jason Morgan." "Son of a bitch!" Clay spat. "How did she seem?" Tara asked. Jax looked down at his wife and say the awe and guilt in her eyes at the mention of her old best friend. "Good but pissed. She wants us gone. She wouldn't even talk to Chibs." "Can you blame her?" Chibs spoke up. Jax and everyone in the room knew that they couldn't. What they had done to Sam was unforgivable.

Sam pulled into the drive way of her house and saw that Sonny was there. She knew he needed to know what was going one but she didn't know why he was there. She got out of the car and grabbed the food. When she walked into the house she heard their voiced coming from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Jason and Sonny were sitting at the island and they were both smiling. She put on a brave face and announced herself. "Hey, guys. Sonny if I knew you were coming I would have gotten you something." She said as she walked over to the island and set the bag of food down. "That's ok. I am headed to Dante's. We are going to take the boys out to eat for lunch but I wanted to stop by and see the princess first." He said with a smile. Sam smiled back at him and Jason could see that it didn't reach her eyes. "Sam, are you ok?" he asked his wife.

Sam took a deep breath and said "No, not really. I had a little run in with Jax at Kelley's." she said. "Jax? What did he have to say that upset you? Was Carly with his?" Jason asked. Sam looked up into her husband's face and said softly "Not that Jax." Confusion hit Jason "Not that…?" Realization hit him and Jason's face turned to stone. "What?" he said in a low dangerous voice. Sam walked closer to him and said "Both Jax and Chibs are here in Port Charles. And from what I heard, they plan to stay." Jason could feel his blood boiling in his veins at the thought of them anywhere near Sam. "They said something about being out of the club and wanting a fresh start." "Umm, who are you guys talking about?" Sonny asked very confused. Sam looked over to him and then back to Jason. Jason saw the question in her eyes and shook his head. "You shouldn't have to relive that, Sam." "Jason, it was a long time ago. It's fine, really. He has to know." Sam argued. Jason closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Sam's hand and sat her down at the island as she turned to Sonny.

"Jackson Teller or Jax is a member of the MC Sons of Anarchy." Sonny's back stiffened at the mention of them. "SAMCRO?" Sonny asked for conformation. Sam nodded her head. "My adoptive father, Cody, is Chibs's younger half-brother. They were really close and when I was 9 we went to live on the compound they had at the time." Sonny was a littler bewildered by the thought of this. Sam lived with one of the most dangerous MC's on the west coast? "I grew up with Jax and Opie and Tara. We were all really close. When I was 13 Jax and I started dating. He was my first boyfriend. He was my first everything." Sam said a little sadly. Jason placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "About two years later, Clay Morrow, the MCs president found out that my dad had been stealing money from them since the day that we got there. He worked with the books for the garage. Being a con artist at heart, it really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise but uncle Chibs was really upset. And then he just got pissed. The whole club was. They put it to a vote as to what to do with my dad and they voted blood." Sam took a breath and continued.

"Because my dad did what he did, the whole club thought that I was in on it too. Gemma, Clay's old lady and Jax's mother told Jax and he decided that I was guilty just by association. I remember walking into the club house and all of them were there. They didn't even want to hear anything I had to say. I was 15 so it hurt my feeling bad that the family I had grown to love wanted nothing to do with me. I figured that they were all just mad and that they would cool down after a few days. They had my dad locked up in one of their cells. So I went and found a cheap motel and stayed in for a few nights. I went back to them two days later and found out that my dad had skipped town on them. But they wanted revenge so they held me for ransom." Sam stopped a laughed humorlessly. "Like me dad was really going to come a get me. The family that I had had was no more. My dad wasn't responding to anything they were telling him about me so they had decided to just take my blood as payment. I don't exactly know what their plan was but I remember Gemma coming into the room where they were keeping me and beating me so bad that I was in and out of consciousness for a while. I knew I had a concussion from the kick in the head she gave me. Both my eyes were swollen and I had a cut lip. When I found the strength to get up and go to the bathroom mirror to look…" Sam stopped mid-sentence. Sonny looked up at Jason and saw the look of rage on the man's face and Sonny could not blame him. "But the killer was the next day my uncle Chibs came into the room and saw me. He saw how I looked and it didn't affect him at all. This was the man that taught me how to drive. He taught me how to play poker. And he just looked at me like I deserved all of what I got."

Sam reached up and wiped the tears in her eyes away. "He asked me if I knew where my father could be. I didn't so I told him that and he got up and walked out. That was the last time I saw him. The club had a party that night and the music was really loud so I busted out one of the windows and climbed out. I ran to the cheap apartment that we had been living in and gathered as much as I could. My dad always kept some emergency cash but he didn't take it. I think he forgot and just wanted to get the hell out of town. I decided to go and find my mom so I bought a bus ticket. I figured that she couldn't be as bad as living with my dad. And the rest you know." Sam said looking up at Sonny. Sonny was still in shock from what she had said. "They never found you?" he asked her finally. Sam shook her head "For a long time I was scared they would. But after I found Danny, I couldn't be bothered with it. I needed to focus on him. And today was the first I had seen of them since." She answered. Before anything else was said, Dani's cry came over on the monitor and Sam and Jason saw that she was awake. "I'll go. She might be hungry." Sam said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Jason watched as his wife walked out of the room to go and attend to their daughter. He hated the fact that Sam had to relive all of that again. It had happened to her at such a young age that Sam had to grow up really fast. He looked back to Sonny and said "I want them gone, now. They do not lay eyes on Sam again." Sonny looked at his best friend. "That was another reason why Sam was so afraid wasn't, it? If word got out where she was, they would find her." Jason nodded his head. "And because of Danny. Sam didn't want them finding out about him and deciding to hurt him as well." Jason walked over to the counter and leaned against it. "When Sam first told me about this, it took everything in me not to track them down and kill them all, especially that Gemma bitch. She was like a mother to Sam and then to go and completely flip on her like that, beat her bloody," Jason shook his head angrily. "Jason, I will handle it…" "No, I will." Jason said firmly. "They are going to know what they did to her. And then they are going to pay for it."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Jason had Spinelli looking into Jax and the rest of the SOA members that decided to make Port Charles their home. Sam was a lot better that she had been the day before. After getting over the shock and anger of seeing them again, she just wanted them gone. Alexis came over and Sam told her everything. It made her both angry and emotional. "I let you go because I just knew that you would have had a better life away from the Cassadine's. They were crazy and psychotic and I wanted you nowhere near Helena. But it turns out you just traded one for another." Sam tried to calm her mom down and tell her that she was fine and she made it out ok. Alexis decided to listen to her but her anger didn't go any were. And most of it was directed at Gemma. She stormed out of the house saying she was heading to her office to see what she could do. Sam had no idea what that meant but she got a little scared.

Jason left not long after to head to the office to see if Spinelli or Lucky had found anything. Sam decided that she wanted to take Dani out today and get some fresh air. Jason had his concerns but he knew Sam was right when she said they couldn't let them interfere in their lives. She promised that she would call and check in periodically and text 911 if she saw Jax or Chibs or any of them. Sam fed Dani and then loaded her up into her stroller. She made sure that she had everything she would need in the diaper bag and then headed out for the park. She decided to just walk there since it wasn't very far. She waved to a few people that were out in their yard and stopped at talked to Mrs. Altman. She was a 65 year widow that had taken a liking to Jason and Sam when the moved in. she had even come and visited Sam in the hospital a few times when Dani was born. She was the sweetest woman Sam had ever met.

As Sam came up on the park she thought about how drastically her life had changed. Ten years ago she would be caught dead in a neighborhood like the one she lived in now. She was all about her next thrill or life threatening con she could pull. She didn't want a steady man or children. But now she could not imagine her life without Jason and Dani. She loved the life that she had now. It was simple and everything she had dreamed of. Sam sat down on a park bench and pulled the stroller close to her and looked down at her sleeping daughters face. Sam knew she was biased but she and Jason had made one good looking kid. She was so beautiful and Jason was in so much trouble when she got older. Sam smiled at the thought. "Sam?"

Sam looked up and saw Michael standing there. She hadn't seen him since he came to visit her and Dani in the hospital her last day there last week. She smiled up at her nephew said "Hey Michael. What are you doing here?" Michael walked closer to her and sat down next to her on the bench. "I just decided to go for a walk. Now that school is out it is pretty boring. I don't start working at the restaurant until next week." He explained. With school being out, Jason and Sonny thought it would be a good idea for Michael to work at the restaurant to start getting some work experience. "Are you excited about your first job?" Sam asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders and said "About as excited as any bus boy could be but I am great for the opportunity. I know the experience will help a lot. And I know how to wash dishes already so it won't be hard work." He said with a smile. Sam laughed at him and said "Good. You know I haven't gotten a chance to tell you how proud I am of you. You really have handled everything that you went through like a champ."

Michael looked down at Dani and took a deep breath. "I killed someone, Sam. I don't know if there is a right way to get over that or not…" "Michael, look at me." Sam interrupted him. He lifted his head and looked at his aunt. "You did what anyone would have done in your situation. You protected you mother and sister. If you had not done that, your mom would more than likely be dead and you sister would be in the arms of a psychopath and she probably wouldn't have been alive for very long either. You are right, there is not right way to get over it but you will. It is different for everyone. Some people like Franco, he did it for fun. Other people do it because there isn't any choice. What you did was no different from what a cop would have done if he came into the cabin before you. You did nothing wrong."

Michael looked as if it finally clicked for him. "I guess a cop probably would have done that huh? It's not like Claudia would have surrendered." Sam smiled softly at him. She would not have, honey. And there is no telling how badly she would have hurt that baby." Michael nodded his head. He looked back down at Dani and saw that she was awake. He smiled and said "Do you think I can hold her?" Sam laughed and went to unbuckle her "Of course. You never have to ask to do that." Sam picked up her little bundle of joy and softly placed her in her cousin's arms. Michael looked down at her and Dani had her eyes trained on him. Sam smiled at the sight and pulled out her phone. Michael was so involved with looking at Dani that he didn't see Sam snap a picture of them. And likewise, Sam was so transfixed with watching Michael and Dani that she didn't see the two woman and children walked into the park until they were all settled. Sam lifted her head at the sound of a child's laugh and froze in place.

Sam looked at the two women and was thankful that they had not noticed her. Sam looked back down at her phone and sent a text to Jason "Gemma and Tara are at the park now. They have not noticed me and Dani yet. Michael is here with us." 5 seconds after Sam sent in he replied "Be there in 5." But Sam did not think that would be enough time. As she looked back up from her phone, Sam saw Gemma starring daggers at her. Tara had a soft look on her face, a look of guilt that Sam did not let affect her. Tara had been like a sister to Sam. She taught her a lot about make-up and boys. Tara was the first person Sam told after she and Jax had slept together for the first time. But as it turned out, Tara was just waiting for her chance to be with Jax. Tara turned so fast on Sam and was one the back of Jax's bike so fast her head spun. But Sam didn't have in in her to care anymore. She no longer cared for any of them so she did not want to hear their bullshit apologies. Sam saw Gemma stand up from the bench just as Clay and Jax were walking into the park. Not long after that two other kids went running to the playground equipment followed by Opie and a small blond woman. Opie's eyes scanned the park and they landed on Sam's. Sam tried her hardest to keep her emotions at bay. She had missed him the most but was also hurt by him the most. When Opie turned his back on her, she felt like she had lost the big brother she always wanted. She didn't know Danny had existed at the time and Opie was like a brother to her. He was overly protective at times and annoyed her bit he also took care of her a lot. Sam saw the look in his eyes and it was the same as Tara's.

Sam decided the best thing to do would be to pretend they weren't there. But apparently, they had other ideas. "It's been a long time Sammy." She heard Clay say as he walked over to her. Sam shook her head and said "Don't be stupid, Clay. Just walk back over to your family and leave me alone." Sam looked up and saw the three men were standing a few feet from her. Jax was looking down at Dani in Michael's arms and he had a weird look on his face. Opie was looking at Sam with soft eyes and Clay was guarded, like he was expecting something. Clay had his mouth open to reply but was cut off my Jason "Please tell me you are not actually stupid enough to approach my wife?" The three men looked over and so did Sam. Jason was standing next to Sonny and Max and Milo were on either side of them. Sam looked over to Michael and said "Honey, can you do me a favor? Can you go with Milo and take Dani to Jason's car?" Sam picked her daughter up and buckled her into the car seat that set on top of the stroller. "Just lift it here and have Milo but the stroller in the back, ok?" she smiled at him.

Milo moved to them and stood between them and clay. Michael could tell something was up but he had learned to stay as far out of the adult situations as possible. He went with Milo and walked out of the park. Sonny and Jason both took a step closer to the men and Jason held his hand to Sam. He looked at her and saw that she was steady. Them being this close to her no longer affected her but it sure as hell did him. He didn't want them anywhere near her. Sam walked over to Jason and stood next to him hand in hand. Jason saw Jax look down at their joined hands. "What the hell are you still doing in Port Charles?" Jason said. "It's a free country, last time I checked." Gemma said as she and Tara joined the boys. "We can be here if we want. Just because Sammy doesn't like it, don't mean anything. She isn't special." Gemma said with a smirk. Tara walked over to Jax and he put his arm around her. "Grow then hell up, Gemma. You would think a woman of your age would show some maturity but I guess I shouldn't be too shocked. That was never your strong suite." Sam addressed her.

Gemma raised her brows at Sam. "Look who grew a back bone." She said snidely. "We don't want any trouble. All we want is a chance to live a life away from it all. You can understand that, can't you?" Jax said looking to Jason. "I really don't give a shit. All I care about is the fact that you are a little too close to my wife for my liking so you need to leave. And if you don't do it voluntarily, I'll make you." "Look, once the boys get settled in, Gemma and I will be taking off. Why don't we just stay out of each other's way until them and then when you see each other, you pretend the other doesn't exist." Sam narrowed her eyes at him "I'm supposed to believe that you will all leave me the hell alone? Your bitch has no problem getting in my face and I'm sure she has trained Tara well, so excuse me but I'll have to call bullshit." Gemma took a step toward Sam and said "You listen to me…" "Shut up!" Sam said letting go of Jason's hand and stepping up to Gemma. "You are a long way from home, Gemma. Being the Queen of Charming doesn't do you any good here in Port Charles. You don't run shit here. I would strongly suggest you remember that the next time you decided to open your mouth." Sam took a step back and scanned her from head to toe, taking in her biker bitch look and then said with a smirk "At least when you're not on your knees." Sam heard the gasp from Tara but ignored in and looking at the rage on Gemma's face. Sonny walked over to Clay and said "This is your last warning. You have a week to get your family the hell out of my city. If you're still here after that, you will be sorry." Jax never took his eyes off of Sam as she turned away with Jason and walked out of the park. Clay wasn't sure why but he didn't have a good feeling. He looked over to Jax and caught him staring after Sam. Tara didn't miss it either. Opie watched as the once young girl that he loved like a sister walk away. And not once did she turn around to look back at them.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason and Sam walked into the house after dropping Michael off at his moms. Sam unbuckled Dani from her car seat and Jason took care of it and the stroller. Sam went and sat down in the living room and held her baby girl in her arms. Jason came back into the room and looked at his wife and his daughter. Sam had been through so much in her life and the last thing that Jason wanted for her was to have to deal with a part of her painful past. He walked over to them and sat down next to Sam. Sam immediately leaned into his side and Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sam smiled down at Dani and she smiled in her sleep. "Yeah, I'm fine. I knew I had to deal with them sooner or later but I didn't want Dani around let alone Michael. You don't think he was scared do you?" "No, I think Michael is a lot tougher than any of us give him credit for. But hopefully you won't have to see them again. This time I think they will listen and leave." "And if they don't?" Sam asked. "Then I will make them." Sam lifted her head and looked at him "Jason…" "Don't worry. Sonny and I already have a plan if they don't leave. All we have to do is make a call to the five families and let them know a local MC has moved into town and I am sure that they will take care of them. But we will only do that if they don't leave. And by the look on Clay's face, I think he got the message."

Sam looked back down to her daughter and they just sat there for a few moments in peace. "I don't like the way that Teller was looking at you." Jason said in an annoyed voice. Sam chuckled softly and Jason continued "I'm serious. He kept staring at you and I could tell by the look in his eye…" "Jason" he stopped and looked down at his smirking wife "I don't care how he was looking at me because I sure as hell wasn't looking at him. What I felt for Jax as a child has no bearing on me as an adult. At the time yes it was devastating but what I felt for him in no way compares to what I feel for you. Nothing I have ever felt for anyone else compares to you." Jason smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss broke Sam snuggled further into his side and Jason placed his lips to her temple. "I still get to shoot him if he even tries to touch you." Sam closed her eyes and smiled "Okay." The doorbell rang and pressed one more kiss to her head before he got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and went in to enforcer mode at who was wan his door step. "What the hell?" he said. "I just want to talk." Opie said putting his hands up. "You MC boys really are some kind of stupid aren't you? You have to be to actually show up at my home." Jason said shaking his head. "I swear all I want to do is talk. I overheard Clay and Gemma talking and I need to know if what they are saying is true." "I don't care what you need…" "Jason"

Jason and Opie both turned their attention to Sam. She still had Dani in her arms but she was telling Jason it was ok with her eyes "Sam…" "It's ok Jason. Opie knows that I am a faster hand. He'll be deal if he even thinks to try anything." Sam looked back to Opie with serious eyes but she could see the humor and pride in his. "I'll go put her down." Sam walked upstairs and Jason turned to Opie "I swear to god, if you do anything…" "I am not going to hurt Sam." Opie said firmly. "You already have." Jason hissed "And I am not going to let you do it again. Only reason you are not dead now is because I have a wife and daughter to live for. But you piss me off anymore, and I'll make sure you wife and kids never see you again." As Opie looked at Jason he couldn't help but feel respect for him. Sam had found a man that would do anything for her and the life they had. Opie nodded his head once and Jason stepped aside and allowed the man into his house.

Clay and Gemma were sitting at the bar of Jakes. Tig and Chibs were playing pool and Jax and Tara were sitting at a booth. The bar was unusually empty except for them and Coleman was a little put off by that. Clay was trying to find a way to explain to everyone that they should probably pick up and leave town for good. He did not like the look he saw on Morgan and Corinthos's faces after their parting shot. But Gemma didn't want to run away "That little bitch thinks she runs this town but she doesn't run me. I'm not going to tuck tail and run just because she says so." Clay sighed and was about to reply to his wife when he heard "Well then honey I would suggest you do it because I say so."

They look over and see a woman that looks to be in her late 40s. She has on a very classy pant suit and has a look of rage on her face. "And who the hell are you?" Gemma asks getting up from her bar stool. The two women drew the attention of Jax, Tara, Chibs and Tig. They all walked over and joined them. "I'm Alexis Davis, Sam Morgan's mother." Gemma narrowed her eyes on her as Chibs stepped forward and looked the woman up and down. "You're Sammy's biological mother?" he asked astonished. "I am Sam's only mother. I'm her only parent. The asshole you called a brother wasn't worth anything but the child he and his equally worthless wife gave birth too. And even then it was my daughter that took care of him." At the mention of Danny Chibs perked up. "Where is Danny?" "Don't you are ever ask that question again." Alexis said fiercely. "Danny and Sam are not your concern and they never should have been anywhere near you. Every last one of you is nothing but and screw up and waste of space in this world. And you all actually have the nerve to look down on my child? She is worth ten of all of you."

Alexis looked to Jax and shook her head "I know what is going through your mind right now and I would strongly suggest that you rethink it. You marriage may not mean a thing to you but trust me when I saw my daughter will never look twice at you. She found everything she ever wanted in Jason Morgan. You will never be worthy of my daughter." Jax narrowed his eyes at the woman that called herself Sam's mother and said "I don't know what you're talking about." He grabbed Tara's hand and said "We will see you guys tomorrow. We have to get home to the boys." Tara, with a look on her face followed her husband out of the bar. Alexis could see that what she said affected Tara. She hoped it did. Alexis turned back to the remaining four and walked over to Chibs. "You let this woman get away with beating my baby within an inch of her 15 year old life and you want to sit here and act like a caring uncle?" Alexis was trying here hardest to keep her temper in check but looking into his guilty eyes, pissed her off even more. "Sam went after Gemma…"

Alexis out right laughed and said "Are you serious? My daughter is barely 5 foot 3 as a grown adult and I am supposed to believe that a grown ass amazon could not fight off a 15 year old child? Is Sam went after Gemma, trust me, there would have been evidence of it. Did she even have a scratch on her?" Alexis asked him. Chibs looked over to Gemma and she gave him a look "Yu can't honestly believe her? Chibs, you have known me forever." Gemma said in defense of herself. "You're right I have which means I know when you are lying." Gemma opened her mouth and but he cut her off "Don't" he said and then looked to clay. "We have put Sam through enough for one lifetime. And we are done doing it." Chibs turned to Alexis and said "Tell Sonny and Jason that we will be gone before the week is over." He looked back to Gemma and said "We all will." he then turned and walked out of the bar followed by Tig. Gemma stepped up to Alexis but before she got far Alexis balled up her fist and sent it flying into Gemma's face. Alexis heard the crunch of her nose and knew she had broken it. Gemma flew back against the bar and Coleman stood behind it shocked. He could not believe that straight laced Alexis Davis had just punched someone in his bar.

Alexis leaned down and grabbed Gemma's face as she watched the blood pour out of her nose. "That is for thinking that you had any right to lay a hand on my child. And if you are not gone before the end of the week, it will be something very different flying at you face." Alexis let go of her face and let her fall back down to the floor. Alexis stood back to full height and looked to Coleman "If there is any damages put it on Sonny's tab." He smiled at her and nodded saying "It's finally nice to see where Sammy gets her spirit from." Alexis gave him a deadpan look and then turned to Clay "Get out of town or you will be sorry." Clay looked down to his wife and then back to Alexis but she was already walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam came back downstairs and heard the voices coming from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and saw Opie standing in the middle facing Jason. Jason had his enforcer look and stance and Sam tried to hide her smile. Jason caught sight of his wife and asked "She asleep?" Sam nodded her head and walked over to the island to sit down. Jason came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Alright Opie, what is it you wanted to know?" Sam addressed her old friend. Opie looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Gemma said the night that you took off, you attacked her and that she had to fend you off but she didn't have a scratch one her. Was that true?" he asked. Sam chuckled a little and said "Gemma was taller and stronger than I was at them time and you all thought that I was the one who attacked her? She beat me so bad that I passed out from the pain, Opie. She came in asking where Cody was and when I said I didn't know she beat me. Chibs came in the next day and saw me. Saw what I looked like and didn't even flinch. Thant night when you all had that party I broke the window in the bedroom and climbed out. I took off looking for Evelyn because I figured that she couldn't be as bad as Cody. Let's just say that I was wrong and leave it at that."

Opie looked at her and could see that whatever she had went through after that was rough. "Sam, I know that it doesn't mean anything all these years later but I am so sorry. I swear that if I had any clue that…" "Don't. Please don't. You are right it is too late. And as much as I want to believe that you would have been there I know that your first loyalty was always to your dad and the club. So please don't lie to my face and try to tell me otherwise." Sam said it in a genuine tone and not at all meanly. Opie nodded and then asked "How did you end up in Port Charles? It's a long way from Charming." "After I left the club, I started conning on my own. I came to PC looking for something called the Dead Man's Hand. One thing after another kept happening and I just ended up staying." Sam reached up and placed her hands on Jason's at her shoulders. Jason leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

Opie took in the sight in front of him. He had always seen Jax and Sam ending up together. Jax was crazy about Sam. Even in the years that she was gone, he couldn't quite seem to get over her. Tara was who he convinced himself that he was in love with and who he needed in his life. But Opie knew better. Just like Opie knew if Sam had stayed with Jax she would have been miserable. Opie knew the man that Jax was. He was a good protector and good provider but he would never be a faithful man, no matter how much he loved a woman. "You know the night that they told us you had left, for a week after that Jax refused to speak to anyone. I think he figured that it would all blow over and that we would go back to being like normal. But after you were gone, he knew it was really over. He changed after that. He got reckless and stupid. He ended up pushing Tara away and marrying a crack head." Opie shook his head. "I don't know what happened after you left but" Opie paused and looked around and then looked back to the two of them "whatever it was that lead you here, I am happy for you. And I am sorry for everything that the club did to you."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw that he was really hurt by what he had found out. He looked like someone who cared. She hadn't seen that side of him in a long time. "In a way I'm not. If things hadn't happened the way they did, I might not have ended up here and I would not change where I am not for anything." Sam said. Opie nodded and looked to Jason "You really love her don't you?" "Sam is everything to me. And so is Dani." Jason said smiling at the monitor of his sleeping daughter. Opie saw the look in his eyes and knew it was true. That was how he felt about Donna. "I'd better get going. We have a lot to figure out and a lot to pack up. I promise that we will be gone by the end of the week. I'll show myself out." he said as Sam started to stand up. He made his way over to the kitchen door and turned back to look at them. He looked into Sam's eyes and tried to keep his emotions at bay. He felt like he was losing her all over again and in a way he was. And it hurt just as much as it had the first time. He gave her a smile before turning back around and walking out of the house. Sam closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. Jason wrapped his arms around her as she softly cried at losing her brother all over again.

It had been two days since then Jason was walking back from a meeting with Sonny about the coffee business when he stopped at the dock. Since Opie's visit, Jason and Sam had not left the house for any reason. Jason wanted Sam to take time before she ran the risk of running into one of them again. Sam liked the idea of forgetting the outside world and it just being the two of them so she had agreed. But Dani had a doctor's appointment today and Jason had to meet with Sonny. Jason heard footsteps behind him and turned to look and saw Jax Teller walking down the stairs to the docks. The two men caught sight of each other and Jax's face hardened. He walked closer to Jason and Jason turned to him fully. Jax looked from side to side and said "No Sam with you today?" Jason smiled and looked away before saying "Do yourself a big favor Teller and do not ever mention my wife to me again." "You sound pretty defensive there, Morgan. You afraid Sammy just might still have a thing for me?" Jax said with a smirk.

Jason shook his head and laughed "You really think that Sam feels anything for you? She was a child then, Jax. And trust me she is all woman now." Jax's smile fell at what Jason says and he takes a step towards Jason. "I was Sam's first love. You don't think that if I wanted to I couldn't have her back in a second?" "Oh I know you want her. I know that since the second you laid eyes on her again you wanted her. Sam is the most beautiful woman in the world. She's sexy as hell and has the best heart of anyone that I have ever known. Every straight man in the world wants her as soon as they meet her. But you will never lay a hand on her. You even try it, and I guarantee that you will regret it. Sam will break every bone in your body and what she leaves, I'll take care of. My wife is no old lady that just does as she's told. You do not know Sam anymore and you sure as hell do not know what she is capable of. So if you really think that you will get close enough to her to even touch her you are one damn stupid man."

Jax narrowed his eye at Jason and said "That is not who Sam really is." "Not, it is who Sam really is. Sam will fight with her last breath to protect herself and anyone she cares about. And she's sees you as a threat. She sees all of you as a threat and she will never let her guard down around you. You go and try and act a sweet and charming and you will get a bullet put in you faster that you can blink. Sam isn't stupid and she sure as hell is no cheater. You think that Sam loved you but I know that she loves me with everything in her. She lives and breathes for me and our daughter just as I do them. I'm not going to lie, that was broken once but I can say without a doubt that it will never be broken again."

Jason walked over stood toe to toe with hi, and said "You do not respect your wife, not even as the mother of your children. She is not everything to you and she never will be. That says more about you as a man than you really want it to. And I can say that one day she will realize that and she will leave your sorry ass. But until that day comes you stay the hell away from my wife. I see you anywhere near her and will put a bullet in your heart." Jason moved to walk around him but stopped to say "And if you don't think I won't, take this as reassurance" Jax turned just in time to see Jason's closed fist was coming toward him. Jason connected with his face and watched as the man fell to the ground and blood pouring out of his nose. "That is for hurting my wife." Jason said as he turned his back on him and walked way, heading to the hospital for his baby girls check-up.

Sam was sitting in the waiting area with Dani waiting for her doctor to come and get them. Dani was fast asleep and Sam was thankful because she knew that once the doctor started examining her she would be screaming her head off. She was two months old but she knew when a stranger was holding her and she had no problem voicing her opinion. Sam looked up when she heard footsteps and expected to see Dani's pediatrician. But she saw Tara instead. Sam groaned inwardly and said "Tara…" "Please, Sam. I just want to talk. We are leaving tomorrow and I really want to talk to you before we do." Sam felt relief when she told her that they were leaving town. She could not wait until they were not around anymore. Sam looked up to her former best friend and said "Ok." Tara sat in the chair that was off to the side and started "I'm sorry. I know that I should have told you that a long time ago and to be honest I never should have had to tell you it at all. I should have believed you. We all should have but me the most. I knew who you were and I knew who Gemma was. And she hasn't changed that much." Tara said. Sam scoffed and said "No she hasn't." "And I swear that Jax and I did not happen until months after you left. And all he really did was settle because he finally accepted you weren't coming back." She said with a sad smile.

She looked down at Dani. "She is so cute. She's like a prefect little mix of you and your husband." Sam smiled down at her daughter and said "Yeah, she prefect." She looked back ot Tara and asked her "Do you really think that Jax will be able to stay faithful to you? Or are you one of those women that say that as long as he comes home to you, you don't care what he does?" Tara took a deep breath and said "I have faith in Jax that we will be faithful. We are away from Chamming and we are going to stay away from there. Jax knows that cheating is something that I will not tolerate so if he wants to do it then he is choosing to lose me." she explained. Sam could hear the doubt in her voice and Sam didn't think that Tara would ever leave Jax. No matter how many times he cheated and Sam knew that he would. Just them the doctor came and got Sam. Sam got up and picked up Dani's car seat and looked back down to Tara. "I accept your apology. And I really hope that you can find peace with Jax." Sam gave her a small smile before turning back and walking toward the doctor. Sam knew that Tara would not find happiness being with Jax but she really did hope she'd find peace because the way her life would be going, happiness would not be involved.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a week since Opie's visit. A few days later Jason and Sonny received word that all of SAMCRO were out of PC. A part of Sam was more than glad to have Jax and Gemma out of her life for good now but another part of her knew she was going to miss having Opie in her life again. But things changed. Opie had made his choice long ago and he had to live with it. Sam wanted to focus on her family with Jason. Aside from their recent visitors everything had been going really well with them. Dani was growing every day and was the most perfect baby that Sam could have asked for. She was 2 months old now. Sam was working a little bit more but she still valued her time with Dani so she wasn't going back to work full time.

Lucky, Spinelli and Jess worked really well together so she knew she wasn't needed too much. They did miss her around the office but understood her desire to want to stay home. Spinelli had been surprisingly good at the undercover stuff. It had shocked all of them when he had cracked his first undercover case without being made. Sam was really happy that Spinelli had found something he was good at and also enjoyed. He and Maxie had been living together for a while now and were happier than ever. Much to the cringe of Mac. They were over all the time seeing as how Maxie was head over heels for Dani. Sam could see the walls breaking down in her. When she looked at Dani, Sam saw a longing in her eyes. Sam would bet that within the next year Spinelli and Maxie would be married and on their way to starting a family.

Lucky and Jess were still going strong as well. Sam didn't think that Lucky ever expected to find someone so soon after what Elizabeth had done to him but Jess was everything that he had ever wanted. When he smiled it was genuine and real. When he laughed Sam could feel his happiness. Jason and Sam were both really glad that he had found someone that truly loved him and his boys. Jess and Cassy were over the moon as well. Sam knew that they had similarities but it was so much more that bonded them. Jess really did love Lucky and his sons and Lucky really did love Jess and Cassy. Jess didn't know it yet but Lucky was planning on asked her and Cassy to move in with him and the boys next weekend. Sam knew that she would say yes but it was cute the way Lucky fretted over it.

Carly and Jax were separated now. After Carly found out that Jax knew Dante was a cop and was trying to take Sonny down, she threw him out of the house. They still talked because of Joss but dispite his best efforts, Jax was unable to get Carly to talk to him about reconciling. Carly had been through so much with Sonny that she had honestly thought she had found happily ever after with Jax. But the way he had been acting lately, it was too much for her to handle. She told Sam and Jason that she was planning on filing for divorce. She didn't want this to become a revolving door of Jax always trying to get Sonny out of her and boys lives. Sam didn't know what was going to happen to them but as long as Carly and the kids were ok she figured it would be fine.

And the kids were all doing well. Krissy had wised up and dumped Kiefer after she caught him kissing a schoolmate of hers. He tried getting her back but she refused. And when Sam saw a bruise on her arm she talked to her about it. Apparently that last time she had seen Kiefer he got a handsy. Sam told Jason and Sonny about it and last Sam heard, Kiefer hadn't so much as looked in Krissy's direction. Molly and Morgan were doing great seeing as what had been going on around them. They were involved in some summer activities that kept them pretty busy. Michael had started working at his dad's restaurant and had even made a couple of friends. He was a normal kid it seemed like despite what he had went through. People no longer saw him as Sonny's son. They saw him as Michael. Jason was really proud of the way he had handled everything and was really happy that he had found a place in the world where he was comfortable.

Sam was sitting in her office thinking about all that had happened when she heard Jason come into the house. Dani was asleep in her basinet next to Sam's desk. He walked in and stopped by to give Dani a little kiss on the head before coming over to Sam and kissing her lips. "Hey, how was your day?" he asked leaning against the desk.

"Quiet. Dani has spent the day mostly sleeping. But I was able to get all of the paper work done. How were things at the restaurant?"

"Good. Now that we have all of our focus on it, it is really going great. I ran into Nikolas while I was at Kelly's picking up dinner."

Sam sighed and shook her head. "Did he start anything?" she asked.

Jason shook his head and said "No, all he did was ask how you and Dani were. I think he finally realizes everything that he did was not worth having Elizabeth in his life. Apparently Lulu told Lucky that things are pretty bad between them. A part of me feels for him. I know what it is like to be manipulated by her and lose everything."

Sam smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand. "There is a difference Jason. Nikolas betrayed his brother. You thought that Jake was your son. Everything that you did was for him. As mad as it made me I understand that. Nikolas knew that this would ruin people's lives. You thought you were doing the right thing." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"The only reason I am where I am right now, is because you gave me a second chance. You gave us a second chance. It had nothing to do with me."

Sam stood up and walked to him to stand in between his legs. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You showed me that you were different. You showed me that this time would be different. And it is. We know what it is like without each other and we both know that our lives are better together."

Jason smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A moment later they were interrupted by a coo and they pulled apart and looked to their daughter. Dani was on her back in the basinet and was wide awake. Jason smiled down at his daughter and Sam looked back to him.

"Thank you for giving me everything that I have always wanted. I really can't imagine my life without the two of you."

Jason looked back to his wife and squeezed her around the middle. "You gave me my life, Sam. Before you, I had nothing to live for. Now I have everything to live for." Sam rested her forehead to his and they both turned their heads to watch their daughter, beyond grateful to have the life they had dreamed of.

Finally.


End file.
